<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mercy's Big Experiment by FangZeronos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229474">Mercy's Big Experiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos'>FangZeronos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And it's an in-game grudge that's gonna be fun to look at when I get to Moira, And then uses it to sleep with the entire female cast of Overwatch, F/F, GP!Mercy, I really just wanted an excuse to write shamless Overwatch smut, It's been a while so I thought I'd have some fun, Mercy experiments on herself and gives herself a cock, Otherwise have fun!, Read at your own risk of girl-cock isn't something you're into, The rape tag is only for one character, There'll be a warning before that chapter starts if y'all wanna skip it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having used herself as a test subject for her genetic modificiation serum, Dr. Angela Ziegler has a new appendage and wants to use it. Who better to use it on then the women of a newly reformed Overwatch?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Ana Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Brigitte Lindholm/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Emily/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Hana "D.Va" Song/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Mei-ling Zhou/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story contains girl-cock, one chapter of nonconsensual sex (that will be headed with a warning when I get to it!), and a lot of characters getting fucked. Hope y'all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into her lab, Dr. Angela Ziegler bit her lip as she felt her newest addition rubbing against her skirt. She locked her lab door behind her, shutting the blinds and making sure nobody could get in before removing the skirt and tossing it to the side, along with a pair of black lace panties. She wrapped her hand around an eight-inch-long phallus, a soft moan coming from her lips as she stroked her new appendage slowly. Angela made her way to her desk, sitting down and making sure her legs were open enough not to hurt her scrotum that replaced her vaginal opening.</p><p> She reached out with her free hand, tapping the computer before starting a log.</p><p> <em>*beep beep*</em></p><p>
  
  <em>Dr. Angela Ziegler, Human Erogenous Zone Growth test. October 27, 2077</em>
</p><p><em>From now on, this test and experiment will be labeled as HEGZ for ease of speech. *moan* The human trial was…</em>scheisse<em>...a success. Complete anatomical conversion was achieved. The Commander...</em>GOD...<em>said testing on animals was inhumane and I was inclined to agree thanks to previously working with Moira O’Deorain and her barbaric experimentation tactics.</em></p><p>
  
  <em>I opted to use myself as a test subject. I injected myself with a mixture of HGH, Testosterone, stem cells, and my own biotic concoction. *giggles* cock. Ahem. Apologies. The serum worked to perfection, and upon awakening this morning, after injection last night at the end of my shift, I woke with a newly formed phallus and scrotum. Personal testing...ah ah...proves it works remarkably well.</em>
</p><p><em>I’m finding it difficult to keep my hands away from my penis, the urge for masturbation overwhelming. How do men resist the urge to do nothing but jackoff day and night? I have already gone to completion four times. Once before even getting out of bed when I felt it as I turned to shut off my alarm, sending a wave of pain through my body; twice in the shower while thinking of the opportunities I can have with this; and once before I left my room to come onto my shift. At the moment....</em>oh, scheisse...<em>I am currently masturbating for the fifth time since awakening. I’m going to run tests on the sperm sample, finding out its fertility and testing it’s viability. I hope...oh mein Gott...to see results soon.</em></p><p>
  
  <em>Log will be updated at the next stage of the experiment.</em>
</p><p>Angela shakily reached up and shut the log off and saved it to her files. She forced herself out of her chair, legs shaking as she made her way across the lab, her hand still furiously stroking her new cock. Reaching for a beaker, the blonde doctor sank to her knees and moaned out as she felt her scrotum tighten for the fifth time that morning, aiming her mushroom head for the opening of the beaker.</p><p> “Oh, my God!“ she cried out, watching in fascination as she came into the glass beaker, her seed filling it halfway up. Angela set the beaker down, putting her free hand under her spasming cock and cumming into her own hand, feeling the sensation finally die down. She brought her hand to her mouth, licking her lips as she looked at the pool of white in her palm, sticking her tongue out and tasting her own cum. She swallowed what was in her hand, her cock twitching as it finally softened.</p><p> Panting, Angela sank to the floor of the lab, her bare ass hitting cold concrete flooring and sending a shiver through her body. “My God...I see why men say cumming clears the mind. I have to get work today. As much as I want to spend it using this,“ she mumbled. She panted and wiped her forehead off with the back of her hand, getting up and gingerly taking her filled beaker and setting it on the counter.</p><p> Quickly washing up and pulling her panties and skirt back on, Angela quickly unlocked her lab’s door and started to run tests on her own semen sample. She sat back at the desk, licking her lips and still tasting her cum. “Let’s call stage one a success.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Busan Blowout [D.Va]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As part of a cooperation between MEKA and Overwatch, Hana "D.Va" Song goes to Angela for a full work up. She gets to help in Angela's experiments as the first woman to try the doctor's newest addition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela attempted to go about her day, despite the desire to masturbate trying to override her mind. She paced her lab, picking up after some experiments from the day before, doing anything she could to distract herself while waiting for her first and only patient of the day. She sighed to herself, making her way back to the computer as she heard it beep, knowing her test results were done.</p><p> Taking the results from the semen sample, she smiled as she read the overview before sitting at her computer and tapping her log.</p><p> <em>*beep beep*</em></p><p>
  <em> Dr. Angela Ziegler, HEGZ test. October 27, 2077</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The test result of the semen sample from the previous log’s last self-relief has come back. It reads negative, meaning that even though this is a working appendage, the semen I produce is not viable for reproduction. It is as sterile as a neutered bloodhound. That is good news for the long run, as any interaction with female companions would now no longer result in pregnancy if protection were to be unused. This bodes well for the future.</em>
</p><p><em> I’ve grown accustomed to my new appendage. The overwhelming urge for masturbation is constant, and I resorted to picking up my lab after some other experimentation while waiting for his test. I’ve had to adjust how I walk, and even adjust </em>myself <em>as I walk. I’m finding it difficult, but I can manage. I’m hoping I can control it’s urges during my examination coming up with Ms. Hana Song. The young MEKA pilot is a stunning figure in her skin-tight combat suit.</em></p><p>
  <em> I will archive these logs in a personal folder on a removeable drive, making sure none can access them but myself. I’ll have to learn to hide this in public, otherwise an unwanted erection could prove difficult to explain. So far, I am happy with the results of my test, and I hope that this is a lasting effect and not a twenty-four-hour matter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s almost time for Hana to arrive. I’ll update this log at the next marker.</em>
</p><p>She shut the log off, saving it to an external source before sliding it into her desk along with the test results. Angela got up and cleaned out the beaker from before, putting it away and straightening up some files on her desk. “Hana. This is going to be interesting,” she said with a wicked smile.</p><p> Walking down the corridor, nineteen-year-old Hana “D.Va” Song was nervous. She was on loan to Overwatch from MEKA, her military operations in Busan, in order to help strengthen relations between the organizations since Overwatch’s recall order, and to help the public see that Overwatch was different from years ago.</p><p> She rubbed her hands together, looking around as she made her way toward the famous Dr. Angela Ziegler’s lab, and she couldn’t help but be slightly excited. Having been a kid when Overwatch was disbanded and its heroes went their separate ways, Hana had hoped to meet any of them, having grown up listening to stories from other soldiers in MEKA and around the world about the group. She barely remembered having a poster on her wall, hidden among the Starcraft posters and fliers, of Angela, “Overwatch’s Angel of Mercy”, and she’d been determined to work with her one day.</p><p> Now that she was having that chance, Hana was nervous. She didn’t want to make a fool out of herself, but she knew it was a possibility. She stopped and sighed as she looked up at the lab door, knocking before the door opened. “Dr. Ziegler?” she asked, walking in. “Excuse me?”</p><p>Angela looked over from the wall, smiling as she let her eyes land on Hana. “Ms. Song. Please come in. You’re right on time,” she said. “I have written down that you’re in for a full physical today. Is that correct?”</p><p> Hana smiled gently and nodded. “Yes, Doctor. Even though I just had one last week at MEKA, they wanted to make sure their records and yours are the same,” she said.</p><p> Angela smiled and nodded. “Well, let’s get you out of that flight suit and into a gown, and we’ll proceed, ok?” she asked. She motioned Hana forward, drawing a curtain around the examination area. “I can wait outside the curtain if you’d like?”</p><p> “No, it’s ok. You’re gonna be seeing everything a few minutes anyway,” Hana said, reaching up and clicking the collar of her suit, peeling it down and tugging it off of her arms. As she stepped out of it, she tossed it to the side, biting her lip as she was left in a pair of pink panties with her rabbit logo on them, and the young pilot felt herself blushing. She removed the underwear slowly, knowing her physical was supposed to be all inclusive, and she looked down as her face got red.</p><p> The older woman felt her nails digging into her arm, her cock threatening to strain and reveal itself as Hana revealed her entire body. She smiled as she looked at Hana. “No need to be nervous, Hana,” Angela said. “We’re both girls here.”</p><p> <em>“Well, I’ve got more than the average girl right now. I wonder if I can’t make my way into testing it with Hana….” </em>Angela thought, biting her lip again. “Let’s get this tied on and we’ll get started.”</p><p> Hana nodded and pulled the gown on, tying it as best as she could before she followed Angela. “What’s first?”</p><p> “Height and weight,” Angela said with a gentle smile. “Go ahead and stand up on the scale.” When Hana did, Angela got her height and jotted it down along with the weight, getting a clear view of her tight ass as she did. “Five foot four, and you’re 48 kg, 110 pounds. About average, actually. How old are you, Hana?”</p><p> “Nineteen,” Hana said, sitting on the table and biting her lip. She watched Angela, the doctor moving around the lab before she made her way behind Hana. Squeaking at the cold metal of the stethoscope on her back, the younger woman felt her breathing hitch.</p><p> “Hana, are you alright?” Angela asked, noting the change in Hana’s breathing. “Your breathing is all over the place and your heart is pounding.”</p><p> “I’m ok, Doctor Ziegler,” Hana said. “I’m just…well, I’m just a bit nervous, that’s all.”</p><p> “Why are you nervous, darling?” Angela tapped some notes onto her tablet, looking down and seeing Hana’s ass on the table, feeling her cock twitch against her skirt.</p><p> “Because when I was a kid, I had a poster of you on my wall,” Hana said. “Surrounded by all of my Starcraft and tournament posters. Last time I was home, it was still hanging on the wall.” She sighed, looking down. “I’m nervous because you were the one person in Overwatch…that I kind of…had a crush on.”</p><p> Angela smiled, setting her tablet down and squeezing Hana’s shoulder. “Well, I’m flattered, Hana,” she said. “Now, do me a favor and remove the gown and lay back. It’s time for the rest of your physical.”</p><p> Hana nodded softly, removing her gown, setting it aside before laying back. She flinched at the cold of the table under her body, feeling goosebumps pop up on her skin. She knew her nipples had stiffened from the cold, and she could feel Angela’s gaze on her body.</p><p> Angela, for her part, was trying to be respectful. She pulled gloves on, the elastic snap reverberating through the lab. “Have you been sexually active, Hana?” she asked, putting her hands on Hana’s leg, testing her muscles and feeling how tense the young woman was. “You don’t have to be nervous, dear. I’m not going to do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable.”</p><p> Hana nodded, sighing as she tried to relax. She looked down at Angela, biting her lip. “Dae-hyun and I have tried. He’s not very…well, adequate,” she said with a blush. “If you—”</p><p> Angela giggled and smiled. “I understand,” she said.</p><p> Hana smiled as she felt like a weight was off of her shoulders before she continued. “My longtime friend, Yuna—D.Mon, we’ve had some fun a couple of times. It comes when we’re sneaking alcohol into the MEKA base,” she said. “I haven’t had any in a while, though. Not with being so busy between the Gwishin attacks and moving here for the joint op.”</p><p> Angela nodded, spreading Hana’s legs and gently probing the younger woman’s vaginal opening, Hana gasping and jumping against Angela’s fingers. “Oh. Sorry, Hana. I should have warned you,” she said, her fingers pushing into Hana.</p><p> Hana nodded, biting her lip to keep from moaning out at the feeling of Angela’s fingers inside of her. “It’s…it’s ok, Doctor,” she said softly, not trusting her voice above a whisper. “I just didn’t expect that…”</p><p> Angela smiled softly, pulling her fingers back and spreading Hana’s lips, jotting notes down quickly. “You said it’s been a while since your last intercourse, yes? About how long?”</p><p>Hana laid her head back, closing her eyes and thinking. “Um…about three months, I guess. Since Yuna got hurt and they kept us away from each other since we tend to get rough when we’re playing around,” she said with a small smile. “Why?”</p><p> Angela smiled, standing up and looking down at Hana. “Well…I have an experiment that I’ve been working on, and I needed a second, more beneficial test. Would you be willing to help me?” she asked.</p><p> Hana sat up slowly, looking at Angela. “What kind of experiment? We’re not going to get in trouble, are we?”</p><p> “Of course not,” Angela said with a gentle smile. “I’ll only proceed if you’re willing to help me. If not, I’ll finish your physical and send you on your way.”</p><p> Hana bit her lip, worrying the flesh between her teeth. She’d always had a crush on Angela, masturbating to the poster and pictures of the doctor in her youth more then she’d be willing to openly admit, and she had to admit she’d felt a little bit of a rush in her pussy when the older blonde was probing her. <em>“A chance to help one of my idols and potentially get off in the process? What could go wrong?” </em>she thought.</p><p> “Ok. I’ll help,” Hana said with a smile, reaching for her gown.</p><p> “You won’t need that, darling,” Angela said with a smile. She set her tablet to the side, taking Hana’s hands. “I need you to just have an open mind and be sure this is what you want.” She squeezed Hana’s hands before she stepped back, hands moving to her skirt and undoing it, letting it fall to the ground.</p><p> Hana’s eyes widened as she watched Angela’s skirt fall, seeing the prominent bulge in the doctor’s panties. “Holy shit!” she said with wide eyes. “You’ve got a—”</p><p> Angela nodded, unbuttoning her shirt and tossing it aside, left in a matched bra to the panties. “I used myself for a test subject instead of an animal or an unwilling subject. I’ve had tests with this all morning,” she said, shimmying her black panties off, kicking them to the side as well as the skirt, the cock pulsing in the cooler air of the lab before she reached up and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside.</p><p> “Does it work?” Hana asked, eyes never leaving Angela’s dick. “I mean…can you actually use it? Does it—well—”</p><p> Angela giggled, wrapping her hand around her shaft. “It actually works, Hana, yes. I can ejaculate like any male can,” she said. “And don’t worry. I tested my own samples, and the results were negative, so it’s not able to impregnate anyone. Do you want to continue?’</p><p> Hana blinked, looking up at Angela and nodding. “If it’s to help your experiment, Doctor, I’ll help,” she s aid with a smile. “What do you need me to do?”</p><p> Angela smiled, holding her free hand out. When Hana took it, the doctor helped her patient off of the bed. “First, get on your knees,” she said. She walked over and grabbed a cushion out of a chair, handing it to Hana. “For the floor.”</p><p> Hana nodded, putting the cushion down before she knelt on it, making sure she was comfortable. She reached down and slowly rubbed her pussy, feeling how wet she was just from seeing Angela’s body in the nude. She looked up as Angela stood in front of her, slowly pulling her hand away from herself. “What’s next?”</p><p> Angela smiled, looking down at Hana. “I want you to suck my cock,” she said. “Please.”</p><p> Hana nodded, biting her lip and reaching up, small fingers wrapping around the shaft. She sat up a bit, sticking her tongue out and licking from base to tip, feeling a shudder go through Angela. She swirled her tongue around Angela’s tip, opening her mouth and sucking the cock into her mouth, her eyes closing as she started bobbing against the shaft.</p><p> “Oh, <em>scheisse,</em> Hana, that feels wonderful,” Angela moaned, putting her hands in Hana’s head, fingers threading into the brunette’s locks. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Hana take her deeper, the younger woman’s tongue working the underside of the cock. “Oh, fuck…”</p><p> Hana giggled around Angela’s shaft, bobbing her head before she pulled back, gasping as she kissed the tip. “Your cock is so big, Doctor. I like how it feels in my mouth,” she said. “Tastes so good, too. Better then Dae-hyun.” She returned to work, forcing her head deeper feeling the tip against the back of her throat as her eyes watered. She stuck her tongue out as far as she could, moaning against Angela’s cock.</p><p> Angela moaned softly, fingers tightening in Hana’s hair. “Oh, <em>Gott, </em>Hana…I’m not going to last. I want to cum in your mouth…” she moaned, her hips thrusting gently, making Hana gag some.</p><p> Hana pulled back, getting a breath before starting to bob again, moaning against the cock. She looked up at Angela, swirling her tongue around the tip. “Then do it,” she said, going back to work and feeling Angela’s hands in her hair. She giggled as she felt Angela start thrusting, and she moved her hand up to tease the doctor’s balls, hearing the older woman gasp.</p><p> “Oh, God!” Angela moaned, thrusting into Hana’s mouth before pulling back, feeling the young woman’s tongue on her tip, swirling around. “Hana!” She moaned out as her body convulsed, cumming into Hana’s mouth.</p><p> The young woman closed her eyes and moaned, feeling the cum pooling on her tongue. She savored the taste, swallowing as much as she could before pulling back. She swallowed a second time, squeaking as a final shot launched out, hitting her in the face. “Whoa,” she said, panting as she licked her lips. “Doc, you came like a racehorse.”</p><p> Angela panted, looking down at Hana with a smile on her face. “My God…I didn’t know that would feel that amazing,” she said. She helped Hana to her feet, scooping her cum off of the other woman’s face before sucking it off of her own fingers. She leaned down and kissed Hana, the two sharing the remains of the angel’s first load.</p><p> Hana wrapped her arms around Angela’s neck, feeling the cock pressing against her stomach. “And you’re still so hard. Where do you want that going next, Doc?”</p><p> Angela smirked, lifting Hana up. “From now on, darling, just call me Angela,” she said, her cock sliding between Hana’s thighs, feeling how wet the other girl was. “Heavens, you’re soaking down here.”</p><p> Hana moaned softly, feeling her hips gyrating slowly on Angela’s shaft, huffing as her back hit the bed again. “Well, I haven’t ever had one this big,” she said. “Dae-Hyun’s a lot smaller than you and he never really got far into me. And like I said, it’s been a while.” She looked up at Angela, feeling the cock pushing against her pussy. “And I really just want you to fuck me, Angela. Until I pass out. Please!”</p><p> Angela smiled, leaning down and kissing Hana, feeling the girl’s legs wrap around her hips. She pushed into the younger girl, gasping against Hana’s mouth. “Oh, God, you feel so good,” she moaned, eyes rolling back into her head as she felt a pussy wrapped around her cock for the first time.</p><p> “Oh, yes,” Hana moaned, her back arching as she felt Angela start to pull out and thrust back into her. “Oh, I’ve been missing a real cock. Oh, god!”</p><p> Angela moaned, leaning down and kissing Hana again as she started thrusting faster, her hands on Hana’s hips to keep herself steady as she started fucking her patient. She panted softly, nipping Hana’s lip and feeling the young woman’s hands clawing at her back. “Oh, fuck, Hana…you feel so good around my cock…”</p><p> Hana moaned, panting as her hips rolled to meet Angela’s thrusts. “Angela…Angela, that cock feels so good inside me!” she whimpered. She felt Angela’s hand move, the older woman’s fingers quickly finding her clit. Hana gasped, back arching as another shot of pleasure ripped through her. “Oh, fuck! I’m gonna cum! You’re gonna make me cum, Angela…!”</p><p> “Do it, darling,” Angela said, nipping Hana’s neck and sucking on her pulse point. “Cum for me.” She thrust harder, feeling her hips connect with Hana’s each time. “I want it.”</p><p> Hana screamed out as her body curled in on itself, being drawn closer to Angela as her orgasm ripped through her. She felt herself squirt, her cum hitting Angela’s stomach and splashing onto her own as she fell limply back to the bed, body shaking. “Oh, God…”</p><p> Angela moaned softly, thrusting harder into Hana. “Hana…Hana, darling—”</p><p> “Cum in me,” Hana moaned, looking up at Angela and rolling her hips tiredly, trying to coax Angela into cumming. “Please…I want to feel it inside…”</p><p> Angela nodded, feeling her scrotum tightening as her muscles tensed. She knew, despite the feeling of cumming on her own, that this was going to feel different as she slammed into Hana again, bottoming out and feeling herself cum. “Oh, fuck!” she moaned, panting as her balls emptied themselves into the younger woman.</p><p> Hana moaned, a smaller orgasm tearing through her as she felt Angela’s cum in her pussy. She felt the doctor land on her gently, panting as she wrapped her arms around Angela, the blonde’s panting a heavenly sound to her ears. “Oh, my God…that’s how a fuck should feel…”</p><p> “I…I can’t hardly think…” Angela moaned softly, feeling her cock softening inside of Hana. “Oh, my God…how are men able to…fucking function with this thing all the time…?”</p><p> Hana giggled, moaning and whimpering as she felt Angela pulling out of her. She reached down and cupped her leaking pussy, fingering the cum leaking out of her and pushing it back in before she lifted her fingers and sucked the combined mess off of her hand. “Mm…we taste good together,” she said, watching Angela sit up.</p><p> Angela chuckled, smiling as she helped Hana up. “Thank you for the help, Hana,” she said. “It proves to me that this experiment wasn’t in vain. I have never felt like this before.”</p><p> Hana smiled, leaning up and kissing Angela. Her hands found the doctor’s tits, squeezing and playing with her nipples and tugging. “Well, I’m here for a long time if you want to repeat your experiment, Angela. I do have one other hole that nobody’s ever touched,” she said with a teasing smirk.</p><p> Angela moaned, her mouth falling open as she felt Hana start sucking on her nipple, her cock getting hard again. “Hana…you are a naughty girl,” she whispered, threading her hand in Hana’s hair and tugging her head backward. “I might just take you up on that later. Perhaps in one of our rooms instead of my lab.”</p><p> Hana nodded, licking her lips and smiling. “Sounds like fun to me.”</p><p> Angela smiled, leaning down and kissing Hana. “Get yourself cleaned up. There’s a bathroom off to the side, and I keep it stocked with feminine products if you want to clean my cum out of you,” she said. She looked over as the phone rang, sighing. “Get yourself cleaned. I’ll answer that.”</p><p> Hana nodded, hopping down off of the bed, rubbing her leaking pussy softly. She wanted to keep the cum inside of her, knowing she wouldn’t get pregnant, but walking back to her room with cum inside of her and feeling it squishing against her thighs wasn’t a journey she wanted. She made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.</p><p> Angela walked over to the desk, grabbing her phone and cocking an eyebrow as she looked at the ID.</p><p> <b><em>Amelie LeCroix</em></b></p><p> “Amelie?” Angela asked. She hit the answer, a small smile on her face. “Amelie? Is everything alright, love?”</p><p> <em>“Dr. Ziegler…I’m afraid I need you to make a house visit. How soon can you be in Paris?” </em>Amelie asked. <em>“Talon sent agents to try and recapture me, and as I killed them…I could feel Her coming back to the surface. Can you help me again?”</em></p><p>“Of course, Amelie. I can be there in two days,” Angela said. “I’m in the middle of a couple of experiments and appointments, but I can be there by the end of the week.”</p><p><em>“Mercy, Dr. Ziegler. I’ll see you soon,” </em>Amelie said, the line going dead.</p><p> Angela set her phone down, wrapping her hand around her cock and stroking it slowly, the shaft slick with hers and Hana’s juices. “Oh, yes, Amelie. I cannot wait.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! Real life got in the way and I wasn't able to write as fast as I wanted. Things just kept preventing me from getting it done. I'd been picking at it when I had a chance, but still living at home where your father and sister can peek over your shoulder makes it hard to want to write smut. I hope you guys enjoy the first real chapter, and we'll see how fast the next one comes out!</p><p>And as you can guess, Amelie is next! I'm excited since I don't write a lot of Widowmaker. Hope you guys can wait for this one. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spider's Kiss [Widowmaker]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angela takes her trip to Paris to see Widowmaker, now free from Talon's control.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sighing to herself as she tried to get her things to leave, Angela couldn’t help but smile as she felt Hana trying to get to her cock again. It had been three days since first gaining her new appendage, and while her solo pleasures had been exceptional, having Hana around and willing, at any moment, to drop to her knees and play was more divine then she could imagine.</p><p> “Hana, darling, I’m trying to get ready to leave for Paris,” Angela said, stopping in the middle of her room and moaning when Hana’s lips wrapped around her cock, feeling the younger woman’s hand kneading her balls gently. “You know you can’t come with me.”</p><p> Hana pouted as she slurped on Angela’s shaft, moaning as it hit the back of her throat. In the three days since being taken with Angela’s cock, the Korean MEKA pilot had gotten adept at blowjobs, barely even gagging at the length sliding down. She was addicted to Angela’s cock, and even more so her cum, wanting it most of the day. She pulled away and licked Angela’s shaft, hearing her moan. “I know…but that doesn’t mean I can’t get a going away present,” she said, lowering her head and taking Angela’s scrotum into her mouth, lapping at the doctor’s swollen balls.</p><p> “Fuck, Hana…” Angela moaned, threading her hands through the younger woman’s hair. “Naughty girl. If I give you one last fuck, will you let me go?”</p><p> Hana giggled, looking up at Angela and smiled. “Of course.”</p><p>___________________________</p><p> Two hours later, with Hana thoroughly worn out from multiple orgasms and filled to the brim with Angela’s seed, the blonde doctor was finally on her way out of the base and headed for Paris. She knew of Amélie’s condition, having been the one that treated the French Ballerina after her conditioning broke from Moira O’Deorain’s so called ‘testing’.</p><p> “If Talon is searching for her again, she may not be safe in Paris,” Angela mumbled, working through Amélie’s file in her tablet. “I may have to ask her to move back to the base. I know she won’t want to, thanks to the memories, but...she may not have an option.”</p><p> Deciding to make a new log entry while her jet was flying, thankful for autopilot, the good doctor paced the floor of the plane as her tablet beeped.</p><p> <em>Dr. Angela Ziegler HEZG test 3. October 30, 2077</em></p><p>
  <em>It’s been several days since my last entry. That time has…been spent with Hana Song. The young woman is nearly insatiable, and I fear it might have something to do with my semen’s properties. I can barely get any work done when she is in the room, and despite my efforts to restrain her and remove her from my lab, she finds ways back in. I’ll have to run some other tests to confirm what I’m thinking, so I’ll refrain from adding notes to that end right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Currently, I’m sitting in my private jet on the way to Paris to assist Am</em>
  <em>élie LeCroix thanks to her feeling like the Widowmaker is starting to return. She confided in her phone call about having to kill Talon Agents that arrived at her doorstep, feeling the pull to slip back into her alternate self. I’m going to help her again, see if I cannot find a permanent solution to her problem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I would like to think that this encounter with Am</em>
  <em>élie is going to be smooth and effortless, as well as possibly platonic, but the way my luck with Hana went, I do not think I can be that certain. I always admired her form and body, especially in her ballerina days. Most of the women of Overwatch were jealous of her form and figure, and I admit I had several little fantasy sessions in my quarters after many a checkup of the amazing woman. I will see what happens and how things are to pan out.</em>
</p><p>Angela shut the recording off, sighing as she leaned her head back. “God. What am I getting myself into? Alone with a sexy French woman who has taken to wearing nothing but a silk robe that shows off miles of leg and cleavage. Heavens help me contain my self-control and cock in this endeavor.”</p><p> After a few hours of flight, Angela’s jet landed in Paris. As she disembarked, she found Amélie standing at the door of a limousine, arms folded in front of her. She handed her bags to an Omnic that took it to the car, and the doctor made her way to Amélie with a smile.</p><p> “Hello, Amélie,” she said.</p><p> “Angela,” Amélie said with a small smile, stepping forward and hugging the blonde. “Thank you for coming so quickly. I’m sorry to pull you away from any other needs in Overwatch, but…”</p><p> Angela smiled softly, hugging Amélie back and rubbing her back softly. “It’s ok. Considering you don’t want to leave your château unless you have to, I’m thankful for the time to leave Overwatch for a few days,” she said. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> Amélie led Angela to the car, the door opening as both women climbed inside, Angela facing the former brainwashed sniper. Amélie poured herself a small wine, downing it in one swallow before the car started moving. She sighed, folding her arms.</p><p> “I told you about those two Talon soldiers that came.  How they broke down the door and ransacked the house looking for me. I was underground in the wine cellar, getting my drink for the night when I heard the commotion. Luckily, I keep my rifle down there with me alcohol, and yes I know that’s a bad combination. I armed myself and went upstairs, holding them at gunpoint but they decided to want to fight. I killed the first, and I heard her laughing in my head,” Amélie said, looking down at her lap and playing with her fingers.</p><p> “The Widow. Taunting me about never getting away from her, always being trapped with her. When I killed the second one, I felt the way I did under Talon’s control, the thrill of the kill and the pleasure in it. When I realized what was going on, I quickly took one of my pills you prescribed, hanging the rifle back up and disposing of the bodies, but…I can still hear her. I sleep and I feel myself being led astray in dreams. The Widow killing my friends, hurting the people I care about. I’m…I’m scared I’ll lose myself to her again.” Amélie looked at Angela, biting her lip softly.</p><p> Angela listened, scooting over before taking Amélie’s hand. “You won’t lose yourself to her. Are you doing your mental exercises? Writing down when you’re having problems? Doing something to distract you from the memories?”</p><p> “As often as I can, but...being in the house by myself, with nothing but my thoughts, it’s difficult,” Amélie said. “I do what I can, even leaving the house for a few hours at a time, walking the city, but it comes back the moment I open the door.”</p><p> “Well, we will think of something to help you,” Angela said with a smile. “You’re not alone anymore, Amélie. I promise, we’ll work something out.”</p><p> The rest of the ride was relatively silent, both women falling into their own worlds. Angela, however, was doing her best to keep from looking at Amélie, otherwise she’d have explaining of her own to do when getting out of the car at the mansion. When the ride was over, Amélie got out first, and Angela had to bite down on her tongue to avoid making any noise.</p><p> <em>“This week is going to be the death of me,</em>” she thought as she climbed out of the car and followed Amélie up to the house.</p><p> With Amélie deciding it best to start the work the next morning, the two sat for dinner and went to their own rooms for the night. Angela shut the door behind her, stripping and pulling a sheer nightgown on, laying on the bed and sighing softly. Her muscles seemed to relax at the feel of the satin sheets against her skin, and she let her hand wander down her torso slowly.</p><p> Finding her cock, the doctor bit down on her lip as she stroked her appendage slowly. “Fuck…” she moaned softly, her eyes fluttering. She lost herself in her fantasies, imagining Amélie on her knees, the French woman’s mouth around her cock. “Shit…”</p><p> Amélie, having thought of something, made her way down the hall toward Angela’s room. She stopped in the hallway, her hand raised to knock on the door before she heard something from inside the room. She cracked the door open softly, peeking in as her eyes got wide. Her gaze locked in on Angela’s shaft, the doctor’s lithe hand sliding over the hard length.</p><p> <em>“Mon Dieu,” </em>she whispered. Amélie felt her hand slid down her own body, dipping between her thighs, feeling surprised at her wetness before she began teasing her pussy slowly. “How does she have a cock?” She dipped her hand into the waistband of her panties, fingers touching her wet pussy. She gasped softly as she started rubbing herself, biting her lip as she stared at Angela, both women lost in their own pleasures.</p><p> Angela panted as she bucked her hips to meet her stroking, free hand pinching a nipple through her nightgown. “Mmm…” she moaned out, stroking her cock faster. “Fuck… Amélie…”</p><p> Amélie felt her eyes widen at hearing her name fall from Angela’s lips, but that didn’t stop her plunging two fingers into her dripping cunt, thankful to feel something sexual for the first time in years. Her fingers worked faster inside of herself, her thumb going to her clit as she kept a hand on the door to quickly leave if she needed to. “I want you to cum,” she whispered, eyes locked on Angela’s shaft. “Do it, Angela…”</p><p> Angela let out a small scream as her orgasm hit, her and flying over her cock as her own cum covered her body. She felt it splash onto her tits and face, feeling it on her tongue thanks to her mouth being open. She panted as she fell back onto the bed, still stroking her hand over her cock slowly, more cum oozing out onto her fingers. She brought her hand up, closing her eyes as she slowly sucked her digits into her mouth, sucking the cum off of her hand and swallowing. She ran her hand in the mess between her tits and stomach, giggling to herself. “Mm…yes…” she moaned.</p><p> Amélie shut the door gently again, sinking down beside it and ripping her soaked panties off and stuffed them into her own mouth to help silence her moaning, plunging her fingers further into her pussy, rubbing her clit with her free hand. She panted as she kept fucking herself, rolling her hips against her hands before moaning against the fabric in her mouth, eyes rolling back into her head as she felt herself squirt, the fluid splashing onto the hardwood in front of her.</p><p> The former sniper forced herself up, making her way back to her room, shutting the door behind her. <em>“Mon dieu!” </em>she whispered, collapsing on the bed.</p><p> Angela, having heard the moaning outside of her door, had watched Amélie’s orgasm, smirking to herself as she closed the door. “Well, well. I think I might know how to help her after all,” she said, looking down at her softening cock with a smile. “You’re good for something after all.”</p><p> The next morning, Amélie sat at the table with a cup of coffee, looking over a tablet with news on it. She looked over as Angela walked downstairs, making her way to the table. “Good morning, Angela.”</p><p> “Good morning, Amélie,” Angela said with a smile. She sat down, seeing her own cup of coffee. Taking a sip, she licked her lips slowly, setting the cup back down. She watched as her host lifted her own coffee, deciding to have some fun. “So. Enjoy yourself listening outside of my room?”</p><p> Amélie spluttered, nearly spilling her coffee before setting it back down, wiping her mouth and hands with a towel. “How…how did you know?”</p><p> Angela smiled, taking a drink of her coffee. “Well, you were not exactly quiet. And there was wetness on the floor, and I knew better. I am a doctor, Amélie,” she said.</p><p> The other woman sighed, folding her arms. “Well, in fairness, you were moaning my name,” she said. “How did you get such an appendage? I thought you were born female?”</p><p> “I was. Consider this an experiment,” Angela said. “It’s a concoction of HGH, testosterone, stem cells, and my own biotic mixture. The same I use in my staff and in Ana’s darts and grenades. I’ve had it less than a week. I tested myself because I could not in good conscious test on anyone else or an animal and have less then accurate results.”</p><p> Amélie nodded, setting her cup to the side. “And it’s fully functional?” she asked.</p><p> “Without the risk of pregnancy, yes,” Angela said. “One side effect I’ve had, however, is that women seem to become addicted to it. It’s happened with Hana Song.”</p><p> “MEKA’s star pilot? Angela,” Amélie said with a smirk. “I’ll admit, I am impressed and also hurt you did not think to come to me for your first test. You know how the French are.”</p><p> “I do. I remember many a night having to have someone pull Gerard off of you to get him to go on mission,” Angela said with a smirk. “What are you proposing, Amélie? You want to test it yourself?”</p><p> “If you wouldn’t mind,” Amélie said, standing up and sauntering over to Angela. She watched the doctor slide her chair back and remove her skirt, and the blue-skinned woman dropped to her knees, palming Angela’s cock through her panties. “It’s so big already.”</p><p> “Eight inches,” Angela said. “How big was Gerard?”</p><p> “Five,” Amélie whispered, dipping her hand inside of Angela’s panties and taking the cock out, her hand wrapping around it slowly. “My God. It’s gorgeous.” She stuck her tongue out, licking the cock and moaning softly before wrapping her lips around the tip, bobbing her head down. “Mmmm….”</p><p> “Oh, god,” Angela moaned, threading her hands into Amélie’s hair. “How…mmm…did you get so good?” She thrust into the other woman’s mouth, Amélie giggling as she did.</p><p> The blue skinned woman pulled back, licking the tip of Angela’s cock. “Well…I had to pass classes somehow. And my oral fixation is part of what drew Gerard to me, <em>Cherie. </em>He was never unsatisfied. I simply love blowjobs, and sex in general. It has been a very long time for me, Angela. Let’s see if you can keep up.”</p><p> Angela smirked, grabbing Amélie’s head again and thrusting her cock back between her lips. “Considering I’ve been having to keep up with a horny nineteen year old, I think I’ll be fine,” she said. ‘Now. Suck that cock like you mean it.”</p><p> Amélie smiled, letting Angela take control as she felt the other woman thrusting into her mouth. She moaned as the tip hit the back of her throat, looking up at Angela and swirling her tongue as she did.</p><p> Angela bit her lip, thrusting her hips against Amélie and feeling her tongue. “Oh, fuck…you’re going to make me cum…”</p><p> Pulling back and smiling, Amélie reached up and slowly stroked Angela’s cock. “Then cum on my face. You’re going to get to cum anywhere you want in the next round, but I want it on my face first, <em>Cherie.” </em>She went back to bobbing on Angela’s cock, free hand teasing the doctor’s balls and feeling them starting to tense.</p><p> Angela moaned, pulling her cock back and taking it in hand, stroking as she moaned out. She panted as she came hard, strands of cum lining Amélie’s face, the other woman laughing as she was coated in the sticky substance.</p><p> Lifting up and moaning, Amélie smiled as she caught some of the cum in her mouth, licking her lips as she watched Angela relax into her chair. She swallowed what was in her mouth, bringing her hand up and starting to wipe away her face, sucking her fingers into her mouth. “My god, Angela. You cum like a hose. So much…and so delicious,” she said.</p><p> Angela panted, reaching down and grabbing Amélie, yanking her to her feet before she kissed the blue-skinned woman, grabbing her ass and squeezing. “And luckily for you, I reload as fast as I shoot,” she said. She stood up and spun Amélie around, ripping her dress down and seeing she wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Expecting this, darling?”</p><p> “If I said yes, will you punish me?” Amélie asked, wiggling her ass against Angela’s cock, feeling how hard it was against her ass. “Are you going to fuck me, Doctor?”</p><p> “I’m going to do more than that, my little spider,” Angela said with a smile, reaching down and pushing fingers into Amélie’s pussy, feeling how wet she was. “I’m going to ruin you for others. This pussy belongs to me now, understand?”</p><p> “Mmm…yes,” Amélie moaned, feeling Angela’s fingers thrusting into her before whimpering as the digits were removed.</p><p> Angela stroked her cock with the hand that was just in Amélie’s pussy, coating herself before she slid into Amélie, feeling the other woman clench around her. “Fuck, so tight,” she said, starting to thrust into her.</p><p> Moaning as she felt Angela, Amélie purred as she spread her legs a little wider, wanting to feel Angela deeper inside of her. “Yes, Angela…give it to me….make yours,” she moaned, rolling her hips to meet Angela’s thrusts. “Fuck me…”</p><p> Smirking, Angela slapped Amélie’s ass, making her gasp. Angela smirked, hands digging into Amélie’s hips. “Fuck…you clenched on that. Do you like when I smack your ass?” she asked, thrusting harder into Amélie, biting her lip. “You feel so good around my cock, darling.”</p><p> Amélie moaned, panting as her eyes rolled back in her head softly. “You feel so good inside of me, Angela. And yes, I did enjoy that…do it again,” she moaned, rolling her hips. She gasped and whimpered when Angela smacked her ass again twice in succession, feeling her pussy leaking around Angela’s cock. “Fuck yes…”</p><p> Thrusting faster, Angela could feel how close Amélie was getting. She moaned as she kept pushing, feeling her own body tightening up. “Cum for me and I’ll fill you up,” she said, nipping Amélie’s ear and reaching around, pinching the other woman’s nipples, slamming her hips into Amélie rapidly. “Cum, darling.”</p><p> Amélie screamed out as she felt Angela slamming into her harder. Combined with the pull on her nipples, the blue woman screamed as she came, gushing around Angela’s cock and slumping to the table, whimpering softly. “Oh, fuck….”</p><p> Smirking, Angela groaned as she slammed into Amélie one last time, holding tightly to the other woman as she flooded her with cum. Angela moaned, her head drooping onto Amélie’s shoulder as she panted, feeling her heart racing. “How was that, my darling?”</p><p> “More…please do not stop, Angela,” Amélie whispered, rolling her hips slowly and whimpering as she did. “I want more…”</p><p> “In time, darling. In time,” Angela said, slowly pulling out of Amélie. She sat down, her cock softening as she watched cum slide out of Amélie, the other woman sinking to the floor and resting against Angela’s leg. She ran her hand in Amélie’s hair, smiling softly. “I’ll have more fun with you later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Supplemental #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks after her trip to Paris, Angela was at a loss. She sat down at the computer, feeling like a weight had been dropped into the pit of her stomach and she couldn’t get it to go away. Reaching out and tapping her notes, she started a new file.</p><p> <em>Dr. Angela Ziegler HEZG Supplemental</em></p><p>
  <em>November 10, 2077</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I have made…a rather disturbing breakthrough with the results of this genetic modification. I’ve been back from Paris for two weeks. Am</em>
  <em>élie insisted on coming with me in order to continue her “treatments”, as she calls them. Unfortunately, the breakthrough I have had is one I wish I never found out.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Upon returning, and being thoroughly drained by both Hana and Am</em>
  <em>élie, I decided to run two tests. Two of the lower staff of Overwatch, a couple of privates willing to do anything to be successful—and yes, I feel horribly about taking advantage of these two lovely young women, but I needed untainted variables—joined me in the lab. Upon revealing my intentions and my appendage, both girls were eager to help, but I had conditions.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Subject Alpha, codenamed so as to not have her personal data on record, was an “Ingestion” test. Offering herself and mouth to my organ, a thorough blowjob was administered, and while she shows promise, the results were nearly instant. The moment she swallowed of my seed, something in her changed and it was all I could do to keep her off of me until the next tests. I conducted two more tests with Alpha, vaginal penetration, and ejaculation, as well as another oral test to make sure my findings were concrete.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Subject Beta, again codenamed for anonymity, was not subjected to the ingestion, but merely received my ejaculate on her chest and body, not getting it in her mouth. She felt no desires like Alpha did. I ran the next two tests the same way, penetration and internal ejaculation as well as another oral to be completely certain and thorough.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>When running the footage from both sets of tests side by side and seeing what happened to Hana and Am</em>
  <em>élie after their encounters with me, I am certain of one thing. Any woman that ingests my ejaculate becomes addicted to the taste, willing to do whatever she can to get more of it. Any next encounters are going to have be carefully done, otherwise I’ll have a horde of cum-obsessed zombies on my hands, and that is the last thing that I want.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Sometimes I question my methods and my own goals, and this is one of those times I ask myself, “What horror have you created this time, Angela?”</em>
</p><p>She reached up and shut the recording off, sighing as her hand ran through her hair. “What have you done this time, Angela,” she muttered. Reaching into her desk, Angela pulled a bottle of whisky out, chuckling as she looked at the label.</p><p> “Confiscated this off of Jesse years ago. Surprised it’s still here,” Angela said, cracking the label and pouring some into her coffee cup before tossing it back and making a face. “What the hell am I doing?” She capped the bottle and stuffed it back into the desk, hearing her phone go off.</p><p> Getting up and grabbing the phone, she looked at the caller ID and sighed, shaking her head as Lena “Tracer” Oxton’s face and name appeared on the ID. “Hello, Lena.”</p><p> <em>“Angie! I was wondering if you could make a house call out to King’s Row?”</em></p><p>“What’s wrong, Lena?”</p><p> <em>“Em’s feeling a little under the weather and she doesn’t wanna go to the hospital. Something about “Prodding hands in places” and refuses.”</em></p><p>The sound of the phone being taken was heard. <em>“Dr. Ziegler, it’s nothing. Just the starting of a cold. I’ll be fine and Lena’s blowing this out of proportion. I’ll be fine.”</em></p><p>Angela giggled and smiled softly. “It’s no problem, Emily. Tell Lena I’ll take the first flight out in the morning and I’ll be there tomorrow night. It’ll be nice to see you both again.”</p><p> <em>“Alright, Doctor. If you think it’s best. We’ll see you tomorrow.” </em>The line went dead, Angela being left with yet another dilemma.</p><p> “Well…as if the Gods themselves are watching me, they’re giving me this opportunity to test my new hypothesis about my growth. What fresh hell am I to step into with these two women?” she asked herself, shaking her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cheers Love [Tracer and Emily]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angela visits King's Row in London, reuniting with Lena "Tracer" Oxton and her new girlfriend Emily. (AKA A blonde, a brunette, and a redhead have a threesome.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With her jet being fueled to leave for London, Angela was spending one more roll in the hay with her first two lovers. Angela had her fingers buried in Amélie’s pussy while Hana was sucking her cock, the blonde’s moans filling the air.</p><p> “My God, Hana….you’ve gotten good at that,” Angela moaned.</p><p> Hana giggled, pulling off of Angela’s shaft and sucking on the crown softly. “Always will get better, too. I just love your cock, Angela. It’s tastes so good!” she said. She went to dive back down but was shoved aside by Amélie. “Hey!”</p><p> “Too slow, <em>Cherie</em>,” Amélie giggled, licking Angela’s cock and sucking it into her mouth, moaning around the shaft thanks to the fingers still in her pussy.</p><p> “Now, girls. Don’t fight over me,” Angela said, thrusting up into Amélie’s throat. “If you continue to fight, I won’t give you my going away present.”</p><p> “Ooh, present?” Hana asked, leaning down and running her tongue over Angela’s balls before sucking one into her mouth and moaning.</p><p> Angela moaned, running her hand in Hana’s hair and thrusting up again. “Yes, darling. I made you something earlier,” she said. “Let me up and I’ll show you.”</p><p> Amélie whined, looking up at Angela and pouting, the pout being as effective with an eight inch cock down her throat. She pulled off reluctantly, savoring the head of Angela’s cock once more before she sat up. “What kind of present, <em>Cherie?</em>” she asked.</p><p> Angela got up, walking over to her closet and pulling out a harness with a dildo attached. Hana’s eyes got wide, looking at the strap-on. “This is to share. If I find out either of you are hogging it to be on top, neither of you get either one,” she said.</p><p> “We’ll behave, Angela,” Hana said, her eyes locked on the fake cock. “Is it store bought?”</p><p> “No, foolish girl,” Amélie said, licking her lips. “That is molded of her own.”</p><p> “Portable Angie cock!? Yes!” Hana giggled.</p><p> Angela smiled, walking over and handing it to Hana. “I’m going to reiterate. You share this. Take turns with it. Or you both get nothing when I come back from London.”</p><p> Hana smiled and nodded, pulling the harness on and tightening the straps. She looked down and wrapped her hand around the plastic cock, stroking it. “Come here, Amélie. Time to suck my cock.”</p><p> Angela shook her head and watched the blue skinned woman drop to her knees in front of the younger girl, and she smiled. “Finally, a way for them to get along,” she said, thankful her own erection was dying down. She turned her attention back to packing, pulling her robe on at the same time.</p><p> The next morning, Angela was seated in her jet, the autopilot set for London. She leaned back and sighed, pulling out her research notes for her cock and going over everything that had happened in the last weeks. Deciding to make another log, she tapped her tablet and started recording.</p><p> <em>Doctor Angela Ziegler, HEZG Log</em></p><p>
  
  <em>November 11, 2077</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I’m currently on my way to London at the request of former Overwatch operative Lena “Tracer” Oxton. She thinks her girlfriend Emily is getting sick, but knowing Lena, she’s blowing allergies or a slight tickle in the back of the throat for a full-blown sickness. I don’t mind the house call. It’s been two years since I’ve seen Lena or even been to London. I just hope that my hormones will stay in check and I don’t do something to damage their relationship.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>This cock is proving more trouble than it’s worth, I suspect. Having so much time devoted to pleasuring Hana and Am</em>
  <em>élie, I find myself falling behind in my duties as a physician and medical professional. That’s why I hope the toy I made for my darlings is going to be used the way I want it. I’ve grown accustomed to fucking both of them for hours on end, or until one of them is unconscious and the other calls to end the fun, and it would be a shame to deprive them, and honestly myself, of the excitement that comes from watching them slurp my cum out of each other’s dripping cunts.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Hm. Another thing that having this appendage has done has clearly made me more vulgar in my vocabulary. It’s been two weeks since my test and awakening with this thing between my legs, and most of my day is avoiding thinking about it and making a scene in public. I’m still trying to get used to having it. Well, the old saying is that it takes twenty-one days to get into a habit, and I’m halfway there with my cock. Perhaps at the end of this week I’ll be better suited.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I have been keeping up on Subjects Alpha and Beta from my supplemental log. Beta shows no signs of desire or want in her voice, and Alpha is the opposite. I am hoping that with continued isolation, Alpha will come back from her cock-hungry desires and return to normal. I must remember that when I am with anyone new, outside of my Hana and Am</em>
  <em>élie, I cannot cum in their mouths or they’ll get addicted. I just truly hope that this visit with Lena and Emily does not devolve into debauchery.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Who in the hell am I kidding? Lena was always a horny pilot and Emily seemed to be the only one that could sate that girl’s lusts. It’ll end up with both of them on their knees, won’t it?</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Fuck. I truly have turned myself into a monster, haven’t I?</em>
</p><p>Angela shut the log off, sighing and leaning back in her seat. “Christ,” she mumbled, looking out of the window and watching the world go by underneath her. She closed her eyes, her mind drifting off to dreams while waiting for the flight to end, hoping beyond hope, even though Angela knew it was folly, that nothing happened between herself, Lena, and Emily.</p><p> After the plane landed and Angela composed herself, she took a cab to Lena’s apartment, paying the fare and stepping out, her bag in hand. She walked up to the door and knocked, biting her lip. She heard the sounds of giggling coming down the hallway, the door bursting open as a young woman answered.</p><p> “Angie!” Lena laughed, bouncing on her feet and letting Angela in. When the door was closed, she leapt forward and hugged the blonde doctor, grinning like a fool. She felt something against her hips when she hugged her friend, but she bit her lip and stayed quiet.</p><p> “Hello, Lena,” Angela said, hugging Lena back and smiling softly. “Still as hyper as ever, I see.” Angela let Lena go, the young woman bouncing backward.</p><p> “Course I am!” Lena said, taking Angela’s hand and leading her toward the living room. “Em’s just in a shower. She’ll be down soon. I’ll go check on her. You sit and get comfy!” She turned and ran for the bedroom, sliding on the floor.</p><p> Angela sighed, shaking her head with a small smile. “That girl,” she said. She set her bag down and smoothed her skirt out, sitting down before looking down at her crotch. She was thankful there was no tell-tale bulges yet, but she knew not to get complacent in its absence.</p><p> Lena walked in and knocked on the bathroom door, peeking her head in. “Em?”</p><p> “Yeah, love?” Emily asked, looking around the shower curtain, pushing her red hair out of her face and smiling. “What is it?”</p><p> “Angela’s here,” Lena said with a smile. She walked in and shut the door, leaning against it and smirking. “I think she’s wearing something in her skirt.”</p><p> “Oh, sounds like fun,” Emily said with a smirk. “Let me get out and we’ll have some fun.”</p><p> “Alright, love,” Lena said, smiling as she walked out, jogging back down toward the living room. She plopped down on the couch, drawing her legs up and looking over at Angela. “So…what’cha been up to, love?”</p><p> Angela smiled softly, adjusting to look at Lena all while praying her cock wasn’t visible. “Just running my usual experiments while keeping what few Agents we have up to standard,” she said. “I’ve been running around as well. I spent two days in Paris with Amélie, helping her after some Talon agents broke in and she was forced to kill them. She said she could hear the Widow in her head, and I looked her over and got her calmed down. She moved back to the base, and she’s getting along with Hana Song rather well.”</p><p> “She’s hanging out with a teenager who plays video games all the time? Huh…” Lena said with a smile. She leaned back against the couch, a devilish look on her face. “Angie, I gotta ask. When I hugged you when you got here, something bumped against me in your skirt. What’re you packin’ down there?”</p><p> Angela sighed, looking over as Emily walked in, hair still wet from the shower, wearing a silk robe that drew Angela’s attention. “I knew this was going to get me into trouble,” she said, looking down.</p><p> “What, Dr. Ziegler?” Emily asked, sitting down and smiling. She looked at Lena who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, and the pair looked back to Angela.</p><p> Angela sighed softly. “Do not react loudly,” she said, standing up and pulling her skirt up, her bulge visible in her panties.</p><p> “Whoa,” Emily said. “When did you start wearing a strap-on?”</p><p> “It isn’t,” Angela said. She sighed softly, pulling her panties down, her cock hanging down. She explained about her experiment, and how she grew the appendage. “Lena, what I told you about Amélie and Hana getting along, it was true. But it’s because of this. Hana was…I suppose the first “victim” of my cock, followed by Amélie. It turned out that, when having pleasures with women, anyone who swallows my semen gets addicted to it and cannot help but try and get as much as possible.”</p><p> “Holy hell,” Lena said, getting on the floor with Emily, the redhead reaching up and taking Angela’s cock in hand.</p><p> Angela gasped softly, feeling Emily’s fingers starting to move against her shaft. “Emily…please no…”</p><p> “Aww, what’s wrong, Doctor? You don’t want to play with us?” Emily asked. She looked at Lena and smiled. “All these months of us sucking our favorite toys is finally going to pay off, baby.”</p><p> Lena giggled and nodded, looking up at Angela. “C’mon, Angie. You know you want to have fun with us. I can’t tell you how many times I got done with my physicals from you and went back to my room to wank myself silly,” she said. Glancing at Emily, the brunette pilot grinned. “Five pounds if you deepthroat it, baby.”</p><p> “At least give me a challenge, Lena,” Emily said, sticking her tongue out and starting to run it over Angela’s cock, feeling it starting to harden in her hand. “Mmm…you taste good.”</p><p> Angela sighed softly, cursing herself. “Damn it,” she mumbled, finding herself threading her hand in Emily’s hair as the redhead started to work her lips over the shaft. “Fuck…” She watched Lena’s hands slide around Emily, undoing the sash on her robe, pulling it off of her girlfriend. “Emily…”</p><p> Lena giggled, kissing Emily’s neck before tossing the robe to the floor. She slid her hands up and squeezed Emily’s tits, pinching her nipples and making her girlfriend moan around Angela’s cock. “Mm…you look so hot with that cock in your mouth, baby,” she said, moving one hand down and teasing Emily’s pussy slowly.</p><p> Emily giggled around Angela’s shaft, pulling back and licking her lips. “She tastes good too, Lena,” she said. “You should have some fun too.”</p><p> Lena slid back from Emily, stripping down and letting herself be seen for the first time. She reached up softly, biting her lip and grabbing Angela’s cock softly, her fingers barely wrapping around the shaft. “I haven’t…”</p><p> “You’ll be fine, darling,” Angela said, looking down at Lena. “Just pretend it’s your toys.”</p><p> Lena nodded, scooting forward and beside Emily. She stuck her tongue out and took Angela into her mouth softly, tongue sliding against the shaft. She heard Angela moan, and she smiled a bit, pushing herself down deeper onto the cock. She started bobbing, feeling the tip at the back of her throat.</p><p> Emily grinned, kissing Lena’s neck and nipping softly. “Mmm…I can see it in your throat, babe,” she said, sliding her hand down and running her fingers through Lena’s trimmed bush, fingers finding her girlfriend’s clit and making her gasp around Angela’s cock.</p><p> Angela moaned softly, running her hand in Lena’s hair. “Fuck, Lena…” she moaned. She reached up and undid her shirt, tossing it aside and letting her bra follow, leaving her naked with her two companions. She felt Lena start sucking harder, and Angela felt her body tightening up, knowing what was coming. She knew she had to put a stop to it before the worst scenario played out. “Mmm…stop, Lena please, stop…”</p><p> Lena pulled back, licking her lips before she looked up at Angela. “What’s wrong, Angie? I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?” she asked, biting her lip softly.</p><p> “No, Lena,” Angela said, panting softly. “It felt too good. Both of you. It’s just…if I cum in your mouths, you’ll get addicted and I couldn’t do that to you both.”</p><p> “Addicted how, Angela?” Emily asked, her fingers still sliding against Lena.</p><p> Angela sighed, stroking her cock slowly as she explained what she’d discovered, the results of her testing on Alpha and Beta, as well as how often Hana and Amélie were attached to her shaft, including the inability to impregnate anyone. “I couldn’t subject you two to that,” she said softly, picking her skirt up and setting it on the couch before she sat down on the fabric.</p><p> Lena and Emily shared a look, both women scooting closer to Angela. “Well…if you cum in us, you can’t knock us up, right?” Lena asked.</p><p> “Correct, Lena,” Angela said.</p><p> “Well…why not do that?” Lena asked. “Emily and I have always wanted to feel what it’s like to have someone cum inside, and our toys just can’t really give that proper feeling. And if you can’t make us pregnant, there ain’t any harm in it, is there?”</p><p> “Are you two sure about this?” Angela asked.</p><p> Emily smiled, looking at Lena who nodded. She stood up and put her hands on Angela’s chest and shoved her backward, laying the doctor flat on her back before she straddled Angela, taking the doctor’s cock in hand and teasing her own pussy slowly. She sank down, moaning softly. “Oh…what do you think, Angela?” she asked, smirking as she started to rotate her hips slowly.</p><p> Lena laughed, watching Angela’s stunned face. “Aww, Angie. You gotta love Em. When she wants something, she just takes it,” she said. “Just like I’m going to.” She hopped up and straddled Angela’s face, lowering herself down. “You don’t want to get hurt, love, better put that tongue to use.”</p><p> Angela rolled her eyes softly, pushing into Emily before wrapping her arms around Lena’s thighs, pulling her down as she stuck her tongue out and slid it between Lena’s folds. “Mmm…”</p><p> “Fuck…” Lena moaned, leaning forward and kissing Emily. “God, baby…her tongue feels so good…”</p><p>Emily moaned against Lena’s lips, feeling her girlfriend pinching her tits again. “So…oh, <em>GOD, </em>so does her cock…”</p><p>Lena smiled, moaning as Angela sucked on her clit. “Oh, shit…Angie, don’t stop!” she panted. She rolled her hips softly, feeling Angela smack her ass and making her jump softly. “Mm…sorry, love…”</p><p>Angela rolled her eyes, dipping her tongue into Lena’s dripping pussy, thrusting up into Emily and feeling both girls meet the thrusts. She flicked her tongue against Lena’s clit again, nipping at the nub before she pushed Lena up softly. “When you need to cum, ladies, don’t hold it back. I want to feel you cum on my face and on my cock,” she said. She pulled Lena back down, attacking the brunette’s snatch again.</p><p> “Oh, fuck!” Lena moaned, her hands falling onto Angela’s tits, squeezing the bigger bust. She felt Angela’s fingers pushing against her, panting softly. “Shit! Angie!” She squealed as she came, flooding Angela’s face, the doctor’s tongue working against her and lapping up as much as she could. Lena panted, falling to the side and whimpering. “Oh, shit…”</p><p> Angela panted, licking her lips and looking up at Emily who was riding harder. Angela smirked, putting her hands on Emily’s ass and thrust up, flipping them and pinning the redhead to the couch. “Now…let’s get you off, darling.”</p><p> Emily grinned, looking up at Angela and nodding. “Yes, ma’am,” she said, wrapping her arms around Angela’s neck and pulling her down, kissing the doctor and tasting Lena’s juices on the blonde’s tongue.</p><p> Angela smiled in the kiss, starting to thrust into Emily, her fingers moving down and teasing the redhead’s clit. Driving deeper into her, Angela felt Emily’s legs lock behind her back, laughing and nipping the other woman’s neck. “Fuck, you’re so tight…”</p><p> “Mm…I top more then Lena does,” Emily said. “Lena loves taking my strap-on.” She panted and moaned, feeling Angela’s fingers tug on her clit softly. “Oh, shit, Angela…”</p><p> “Cum for me, Emily,” Angela said. She thrust deeper into Emily, leaning down and flicking her tongue over Emily’s nipple, making the other woman writhe under her. “Do it.”</p><p> Emily moaned out, her back arching as she felt herself cum, Angela’s cock twitching inside of her. “Oh, fuck!” she moaned, panting and looking up at Angela.</p><p> Angela smiled, thrusting her hips forward and slamming into Emily one last time, feeling herself cum. “Oh, God, yes!” she moaned. She collapsed onto Emily, panting softly and feeling her cock pulse inside of Emily. “Oh, fuck…”</p><p> “Mmm…so much…” Emily moaned, rolling her hips against Angela’s softly.</p><p> Angela pulled out of Emily, her cock still hard as she looked at Lena who had three fingers buried in her pussy. “Need something, Lena?” she asked.</p><p> Lena nodded and grinned, sliding off of the couch and bending over, her ass in the air. “C’mon, Angie! Ram that thing in me,” she said. “Cum in my twat like you did Emily!”</p><p> Angela smiled, grabbing her discarded panties and wiped the cum off of her cock, tossing the garment onto her shirt before she slid in behind Lena, smacking the brunette’s ass. “You want my cock, Lena?”</p><p> “Oh, fuck…” Lena moaned, wiggling her hips against Angela’s cock as it prodded her cunt. “Fuck me, Angie. Please…don’t keep me waiting!”</p><p> Angela smiled, pushing into Lena and moaning out. “Oh, shit…even though she rails you so often, you’re still so tight…”</p><p> “Oh, fuck….so big,” Lena moaned, her eyes rolling back as she started pushing to meet Angela’s hips.</p><p> Angela smirked, feeling Lena tightening around her cock. She slapped Lena’s ass again, making the brunette moan under her as she thrust into Lena. She grabbed Lena’s hips and started moving harder, Lena meeting each thrust.</p><p> Emily, having recovered from her own orgasm and creampie, looked over and smiled, rubbing her fingers against her pussy, watching her girlfriend get fucked. “Shit, babe…you’re taking it like a goddamn champion.”</p><p> “It feels…so good!” Lena moaned, panting as she felt her orgasm building. “Angie…Angie, fuck me! Oh, shit!”</p><p> Angela obliged, slamming into Lena and moving her hand down, teasing Lena’s clit as she shoved her cock into the brunette. “Fuck, Lena. Your pussy’s so tight!” she moaned.</p><p> Lena moaned as she felt Angela’s fingers against her clit, panting as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She screamed out, feeling herself cum around Angela’s cock. “Oh, bloody hell…” she moaned, slumping forward and landing on the couch.</p><p> Angela panted, slamming into Lena one last time, filling the younger woman. She slid out of Lena, hitting the floor and watching the younger woman slide to the floor. “Oh, shit…” she moaned.</p><p> Lena giggled, looking over as Emily moaned out, the redhead’s fingers buried in her pussy. “Shit, Angie…that was fun…” She shifted and sat on the floor, panting softly and licking her lips. “Christ…”</p><p> “Real fun,” Emily said, moaning as she rubbed her dripping pussy, Angela’s cum leaking out of her. “Gonna have to do that again, love.”</p><p> “Mmmhmm!” Lena panted, wiping her face.</p><p> Angela smiled softly, shaking her head. “You two are incredible. But I don’t want to come between either of you.”</p><p> “You already did, Angie,” Lena said, holding up her fingers which had some of Angela’s cum dripping down her hand. “See?”</p><p> “Oh, my God, Lena!” Emily laughed. “That’s horrible.”</p><p> Angela shook her head, smiling softly. “Lena, that was terrible,” she said. She wiped her head softly, grabbing her fallen shirt and wiping her face, rubbing her eyes gently. “You two are almost as insatiable as Hana and Amélie. God help me if all four of you are in the same room.”</p><p> Emily and Lena looked at each other and grinned. “I’ve wanted to get my hands on Amélie for a long time,” Lena said.</p><p> “Lena,” Emily said with a smile. “We’ll talk about that.”</p><p> “Oh, <em>mien Gott. </em>I may have created more monsters,” Angela snickered, shaking her head. “God help me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Supplemental #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in her jet, Angela was thankful for the chance to get some quiet and let her mind focus on her new problems. It had been a few weeks since her trip to London and her two days of almost non-stop threesomes with Emily and Lena, and she was glad for the break. When she’d arrived back at the Overwatch base, she’d found Amélie and Hana still using the molded toy she’d made for them, Amélie holding Hana who was curled back into the former assassin, dildo lodged in Hana’s ass.</p><p> Angela had managed to get some work done, but a report from a contact in Oasis had left her shaken, and more determined than ever. Having packed and set off for the desert city, the good doctor was ready to enact a plan that she knew, deep in her heart and soul, she’d better execute perfectly, or she’d end up with more problems than she wanted.</p><p> <em>Dr. Angela Ziegler HEZG Supplemental</em></p><p>
  
  <em>December 1, 2077</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>There has been a lot happen since my last entry. Let me see if I can recall all of it or if my mental state has been broken down by this thing between my legs. I fear I’m losing myself to the constant lust, even though it has been short of two months since the experiments human trial.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>After returning from London, I followed up on Subjects Alpha and Beta. Alpha’s lust for my penis had ebbed slightly, having not gotten her fix in a few weeks. I’m hopeful that by starving her of what she genuinely wants, she’ll be cured of the lust. I never intended to make lust driven slaves out of my penis, driven only by their desires to have my semen on a constant basis. If this secondary experiment becomes a success, then I will have a way to break Hana and Am</em>
  <em>élie of their own lusts and return them to the duties they are neglecting because of me.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Subject Beta, having no previous ingestion of my semen, was cleared and returned to duty. She comes occasionally for a check up and examination, and we keep things professional now. Something I should have done in the past, but again—I was driven to these extremes by my own futile testing.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Whoever finds these logs after my time on this earth is over, please understand that what you’re about to hear is dark and, for me, out of character. I apologize now if the next few minutes ruin your perception of me as a doctor, as a medical professional, or as a human being. I can only hope that you’ll understand and forgive me for the coming moments.</em>
</p><p><em>I’m currently in my jet, recording this log on my way to Oasis. A contact in the city, who shall remain nameless and anonymous for his own safety, informed me that he saw former colleague and Overwatch scientist—and I use that term </em>extremely <em>loosely—Moira O’Deorain. I knew she was working out of the city, having become one of it’s Science Ministers in recent times since Talon went underground. I did not expect to be able to find her so easily.</em></p><p>
  
  <em>I am going to make her suffer for what she’s done to my friends and family. Her hand in Am</em>
  <em>élie becoming Widowmaker, her manipulation of Gabriel Reyes into the Reaper, betraying Overwatch, working for Talon, her unethical moral and scientific codes and methods. I…am not proud of the plan I am going to enact. I’m going to ambush her in her own office. Give her what she deserves. It will be the most villainous act I can ever imagine myself doing, and…I’m sorry if you think less of me.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I am going to show Moira just what happens when you let Science reveal the truth about yourself. She deserves what’s coming to her, and I apologize to anyone that finds these recordings. Perhaps someday I can reconcile what I’m about to do with myself, but it isn’t today. I’ll be in Oasis in four hours. Moira is at a conference all evening, so my plan with be enacted tomorrow. May God have mercy on me for what evils I am about to engage in.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Perhaps after this day, I’ll disappear. Change my name, leave Am</em>
  <em>élie and Hana to recover from cum lust, and…change my name, appearance, whatever. Retreat to my father’s cabin in the forests near Eichenwalde. This is me going too far, breaking all promises I made as a doctor. Never harm, only heal. What am I about to do is the ultimate form of pain to any person, man or woman. Perhaps some day I can forgive myself. But…it will not be easy.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I’m sorry. This log has gone too long. If you find these, destroy them. Or turn them in to the authorities and send them looking for me. That is your choice. Just like this is mine…however wrong it may end up being.</em>
</p><p>Angela shut the recording off, setting the tablet back into her bag and sighing. She laid back on the bench, covering her face and shaking as she realized just what she was about to do.</p><p> “Heaven help me and God forgive me,” Angela whispered. “I am sorry for the vile sins I’m about to enact, and after this…being the “Angel of Mercy” doesn’t seem a fitting title. Angela, you are about to become the thing you hate the most.” She sat up and wiped her eyes, her resolve starting to crack. “No. I have to do this. I’ll take whatever punishments are set out for me later. Moira deserves to pay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, guys. The next offically full chapter of Mercy's Big Experiment is going to be Moira.</p><p>Now...if you haven't gathered by how Angela's talking in her log, this is the chapter that all the big warnings are for in the tags. So if rape/non-con isn't your thing, please please PLEASE skip the next chapter. There'll be warnings in the title, before the chapter, and even a couple of internal thoughts by Angela about what she's going to do. So please, if anything like that is going to bother you, please skip the chapter. I'd rather lose views on a chapter then have people messaging saying I didn't warm them about what was coming.</p><p>The chapter will take a little longer to come out, since I haven't ever written anything like that before and I'd need time to decompress after each writing block. Hopefully it'll be up by the middle of February, but we all know how I am with timelines for my writing.</p><p>Thanks for keeping up with this, even though I know it's a completely different thing than what I normally do. Love y'all that read and comment. You make my day better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Science's Truth [Moira] {TW: rape}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GUYS THIS IS THE CHAPTER THE TAGS AND CONTENT WARNING ARE FOR!!!!!!!</p><p>Please, if something like this affects you, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE skip this chapter! I don't want to be responsible for anyone having bad memories or anxieties come up! If you want to skip this chapter, that is just fine! Just tell me in the comments "I skipped this chapter!" and I'll understand entirely! Please, I just want my readers to feel safe, that's why this warning before the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dr. Angela Ziegler HEZG</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>December 2, 2077</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I’m sitting in the dark of Moira’s lab in Oasis, having landed last night and taken the time to get my rest and make sure this is what I want to do. Considering every other option is letting her roam free, I feel I have no choice. I’ve reprogrammed the lights and door, set up several areas in the lab for confrontation, and I’m currently behind her desk in nothing but my bodysuit and a lab coat I packed. I may have…enhanced my size with a couple of small doses of the growth hormone, but for Moira, I want her to suffer and feel every last bit of pain I plan on giving her. Once this is done, the “might” Moira o’Deorain will be nothing but a cum-slut begging for whatever scraps of my spunk she can dig out of my pets at the Base. She is going to be the lowest whore in the food chain.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>She’ll be coming soon. Not as much as I will be. God above, forgive me for this sin.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I will recite a new log when I return to the base.</em>
</p><p>With the recording device shut off, Angela sat and waited, ripping a hole in her bodysuit and allowing her cock to spring free. “Soon…”</p><p>********************</p><p> Moira o’Deorain thought she was living her best life after the fall of Talon. One of Oasis’ Science Ministers, the formerly disgraced Overwatch scientist was doing her experiments more in the open and with less consequence. What she didn’t realize, however, was how quickly her life was going to change. Walking back to her office, she huffed when she walked face first into the door, the electronic mechanism not reading her bio-signature and opening.</p><p> “What the devil…?” she mumbled, opening the door manually and walking in, the door clanking shut behind her. She fumbled for a light, not finding the switch before the room lit up on its own, the source coming from the corner. “Who’s there?!”</p><p> “What ever is the matter, Moira? Don’t you recognize an old colleague?” a voice asked, Angela stepping out from the shadows with her Caduceus Staff glowing.</p><p> “Angela Ziegler. What the devil are you doing here?” Moira asked, crossing her arms. “And why won’t my lights come on?”</p><p> “Oh, I’m afraid I’ve reprogrammed them. Just like I’m going to reprogram you, bitch,” Angela growled. She walked over, swinging the Staff and hitting Moira in the face, knocking the redhaired woman to the ground. Jabbing the staff into Moira’s chest, Angela narrowed her eyes. “I’m going to give you every single injustice you’ve done on Amélie, Lena, Overwatch as a whole. And I’m going to enjoy it!”</p><p> Moira laughed, looking up at Angela as she wiped some blood off of her lip. “If you could, Angela, you’d have done it years ago.”</p><p> “Lock doors!” Angela yelled, the locks around the room clicking shut. She stepped back, dragging Moira to her feet before she stepped back. “Do you want to know how I’m going to make you suffer?”</p><p> “Epic speeches that nobody seems to give a devil’s fart in hell about?” Moira asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Or are you just going to torture me? Maybe there’s some Talon in you after all, Angela.”</p><p> “Oh, I plan on torturing you,” Angela said, grabbing Moira’s throat and throwing her to her knees again. “Not in the way you tortured Gabriel Reyes or Amélie LeCroix, though. This…I’m breaking every rule I have ever set for myself, every oath I’ve taken as a doctor, as a scientist, and as an Agent of Overwatch.” She stepped back and stripped, her cock springing free and smacking Moira in the face.</p><p> “What in the hell?!” Moira spat, looking at the shaft in front of her face. “When did that happen?”</p><p> “Two months ago,” Angela said, narrowing her eyes as she started stroking her cock. “You’re going to do what I tell you. If you bite me, I’ll break your jaw. Understand, bitch?”</p><p> “You wouldn’t dare,” Moira growled. She started to protest, but the moment she opened her mouth, Angela shoved her cock into Moira’s mouth, making the other scientist gag.</p><p> “I wouldn’t!?” Angela snapped, fisting Moira’s hair and ramming her shaft down the Irish woman’s throat. “After all the shit you did…you have everything I plan on giving you coming.” She tightened her grip, shoving her cock further down Moira’s throat before pulling it out, the redhaired woman coughing.</p><p> “Are you insane!?” Moira snapped.</p><p> Angela slapped Moira in the face, knocking her to the ground before ripping the harness off of her back. She threw it away, ripping Moira’s coat off and tossing the shredded material to the side. “Strip. Or I’ll cut those clothes off of you, bitch.”</p><p> Moira got up slowly, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Angela. “I’ll see you hanged for this.” She pulled out of her clothes, letting them fall to the floor.</p><p> “You can try,” Angela said. “No cameras in your office, Moira. And after I get through with you, nobody’s going to see you as anything but a cum-hungry whore.” She walked around Moira, tapping her lip before she slugged the other woman in the ribs, knocking her back to the floor. “Tits that are barely there. No wonder you have issues. If I were flat as a washboard I’d be a pathetic pussy myself. Least your cunt’s shaved. Wonder how tight your ass is.”</p><p> “Don’t you fucking dare!” Moira yelled, rounding on Angela, red in the face. “You won’t touch me.”</p><p> “You don’t have an option,” Angela said. She reached down into her bag, grabbing handcuffs and a ball gag, kicking Moira’s legs out from under her and knocking her back to the ground. “Open your mouth.”</p><p> Moira snapped her jaw shut, glaring up at Angela.</p><p> “So…you want to do this the hard way. Fine,” Angela said, moving behind Moira and handcuffing her, dragging her arms back and being less then gentle about it. She threw Moira to the ground, spreading her ass and spitting on her former rival’s puckered hole, lining her cockhead up to Moira’s ass. “You don’t want to open your mouth when I tell you, then you’ll get punished for it.” She rammed into Moira, spearing the other woman’s ass on her shaft.</p><p> Moira screamed when Angela buried her cock up her ass, choking as the gag was fit into her mouth over her shoulder. She screamed and thrashed, trying to get Angela off of her. She blinked away tears forming in her eyes, screaming against the gag as Angela tightened it around her head, the cock thrusting away in her ass at the same time.</p><p> “The more you struggle, the better I feel,” Angela said, wrapping her hand around Moira’s throat as she smacked the redhead’s ass hard, leaving a handprint. “Fight all you want, but my cock is going in every one of your holes until you’re leaking cum from your ass, your cunt, and your mouth. Understand me, slut!?”</p><p> Moira struggled against Angela’s grip, her eyes rolling back in her head lightly. Her body was betraying her, that much she knew. She always got off on being choked or choking herself in her private time, but having someone else choking her…her pussy was leaking on the floor under her, something she knew Angela was going to pick up on. She found her hips moving against Angela’s cock on their own, growling under the gag.</p><p> “Oh-ho-ho!” Angela laughed, reaching down and fingering Moira slowly, feeling how wet her prey was. “Your pussy’s absolutely dripping, you dirty whore. You get off on this? I knew you had a sick and sadistic side to you, but I didn’t know it was like this.” She thrust into Moira’s ass again, groaning as she slowly pulled out, her cock bobbing in the air. She walked around to face Moira, the head of her cock inches from the other woman’s face. “Are you going to cooperate? You don’t have much option.”</p><p> Moira closed her eyes, the older woman nodding her head in defeat as a single tear fell down her cheek. Angela removed the gag, Moira dutifully opening her mouth and taking the blonde’s cock in, tasting her own ass. She pushed the urge to gag down, feeling Angela starting to thrust into her mouth.</p><p> “Mmm…such an obedient little whore,” Angela said, thrusting her cock further down Moira’s throat. “You really are a cock hungry slut, aren’t you?” She grabbed a fistful of Moira’s hair again, slamming her cock down the other woman’s throat. “Well…you’re about to love it even more!” She pulled back until her cockhead was resting on the tip of Moira’s tongue, shuddering. “Here’s the first of many loads of cum, you dirty bitch!”</p><p> Moira gasped as Angela’s cum flooded her mouth, and with nowhere else to go or anything to do, she started swallowing, knowing it was the best option if she didn’t want to get punished again. As she swallowed the first load, something in her brain snapped, and most of her resistance fell away. She started bobbing on Angela’s cock, moaning against the shaft in her throat as the last few pulses reached her tongue.</p><p> Angela pulled out, letting her cock rest on Moira’s face as a couple drops of cum splurted out, dripping down her face. “Something’s different now, isn’t it, bitch? You feel the change in your body happening already. Welcome to the harem, cum-slave!” she said, grinning like a madwoman. “Now. Are you going to obey me?”</p><p> “Yes, Angela,” Moira said, her tongue lapping at Angela’s scrotum. “I’ll…mm…do whatever you want…”</p><p> “Good. Now get on your knees, show me your cunt and get ready for my cock. I want your face on the floor,” Angela said, moving behind Moira as the other woman adjusted her position. “Good girl.”</p><p> Moira moaned, feeling Angela’s hands on her ass as her new mistress’s cock teased her dripping pussy. “Please….please, Angela….”</p><p> Angela laughed, slapping Moira’s ass and pushing her cock into Moira’s pussy, the redhaired woman moaning as she was filled. “Fuck…you’re tight…” She drove deeper into Moira, hand coming around to choke the other woman again. “Has it been that long since Doomfist fucked you? No good cock in Oasis, bitch?”</p><p> Moira moaned out, her hips rolling against Angela’s as she felt her mind slipping away from her. With a belly full of cum and a cock in her pussy, the disgraced scientist knew she wasn’t going to win this time. She felt her eyes rolling back in her head as Angela choked her, panting as she pushed back into the blonde doctor.</p><p> “Look at you. Half an hour ago, you tried to fight this,” Angela said, reaching down and pinching Moira’s clit. “Now you’re thrusting back into me like a dog in heat. You truly are pathetic, Moira. You’ll serve my lovely ladies nice and well when I return home.”</p><p> Moira moaned as she felt Angela fucking her harder, her clit and pussy burning with the desire to cum. “Angela…please…”</p><p> “No,” Angela said, slapping Moira’s ass again. “It’s Mistress to you, slut. I am Mistress, and you are nothing but a loyal cum dump. Understand?! Say it!”</p><p> “Forgive your loyal…ahh….cum dump, Mistress,” Moira moaned, shuddering as she felt Angela’s cock pulsing in her betraying cunt. “May…may I cum…?”</p><p> Angela rolled her eyes at how easy it was to break Moira, fisting the other woman’s hair and wrenching her head back. She slammed into Moira again, stilling her hips before she slowly pulled out, leaving only the tip in. “Why should I let you? You don’t deserve it. All you deserve is being filled and left to dry in the corner,” she said.</p><p> “Mmm….please…”</p><p> Angela slammed her cock back into Moira, leaning down until she was even with Moira’s ear. “Not until I cum in you,” she spat, slamming Moira’s face into the pile of clothes on the ground before getting a better angle to drive deeper into her. “And that’ll be soon. If you cum before I do, oh…you will not like what happens!”</p><p> Moira panted, trying to resist the urge to cum, knowing she’d end up in trouble. She whimpered, feeling Angela’s cock spearing into her pussy, knowing she was done for. If anyone knew what was going on, they’d surely think Moira was a little whore—and she was. All she wanted, for some reason she couldn’t understand, just wanted to worship Angela, her former rival’s cock in her mouth all the time, cum filling her throat. “Ahh!!” she moaned, her body giving out and losing the battle.</p><p> Angela slammed into Moira, cumming into the doctor before she looked down. “You came before I did,” she said. She pulled her cock out, moving around and slamming it into Moira’s mouth before she finished cumming. “Swallow it!”</p><p> Moira bobbed her head along Angela’s cock, whimpering as she felt her pussy leaking Angela’s cum, the remains filling her mouth from the source. “Mmm…”</p><p> Angela pulled her cock out of Moira’s mouth, stepping back and adjusting her bodysuit to put her cock away before she knelt down and grabbed Moira’s face. “It’s going to be a long flight back to Overwatch, you little slut. I’m going to break you even more then I have today. And you’re going to be my good little cocksucker, aren’t you? Say it?”</p><p> Moira sat up slowly, wincing at the tingling in her pussy. “I…I’m going to be your good little…little cocksucker, Mistress. I swear…” she said softly, bowing her head in defeat.</p><p> Angela laughed, backhanding Moira before she undid the cuffs. “Good slut. We’re leaving soon. Best collect what you want,” she said.</p><p> <em>“Well…nobody heard her screams, nobody came running. I feel terribly about what I’ve done, but jail was too good for Moira. She needed to be taught a proper lesson, and…I do not know what makes me qualified to do it, but I had to. God forgive me in the future,” </em>Angela thought, watching as Moira slowly got dressed again, the redhaired doctor shuddering at the feel of her pants against a cum soaked pussy.</p><p> Late that night, after returning to Overwatch and checking her jet in again, Angela led Moira to her room, the sounds of sex filling the air again. She opened the door, seeing Hana and Amélie locked in a sixty-nine, the blue skinned woman lying under Hana. She shut the door and locked it behind her, setting her bag down.</p><p> “Girls,” Angela said, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p> Hana looked up and grinned, her face coated in Amélie’s cum. “Angie! You’re back!” she yelled, getting up and running over, tackling Angela and kissing her. “Oh, we missed you, Angela!”</p><p> Amélie smiled, sliding off of the bed and pulled the molded dildo from her pussy, tossing it on the bed. “Welcome back, <em>Cherie</em>,” she said, kissing Angela. She turned to face Moira, her eyes narrowing. “What is she doing here?”</p><p> “The Pet is here to be just that. Our fuck toy. Not just mine, but yours as well, girls,” Angela said. “Amélie, my darling, I want you to have the first crack at her while I have fun with Hana. You owe her for what you’ve been through at Talon’s hands, do you not?</p><p> <em>“Oui,</em> I do,” Amélie said, grabbing Moira’s face and dragging her toward the bed. “Strip. And we will begin.”</p><p> Moira nodded, stripping down before being pushed to her knees. She looked up as a blue-skinned pussy came into view, and she opened her mouth obediently, knowing her place after a long flight with Angela. She started to lick at Amélie’s pussy, closing her eyes.</p><p> “Mmm…trained well, Angela,” Amélie moaned, gripping Moira’s hair.</p><p> “I do my best, darling,” Angela said, wrapping her arms around Hana’s hips and teasing her pussy softly. “What about you, my love? Do you want me to ravish you while we watch Amélie have her way with our new Pet?”</p><p> “Yes, please,” Hana moaned, her eyes watching Amélie and Moira with interest.</p><p> Angela smiled, dropping her pants and pushing her cock into Hana, the younger woman moaning happily. Angela knew, that for all of her faults in the last couple of days, she needed to be more careful or she could jeopardize her new life, one she wasn’t sure she was ready to let go of. Little did she know that more women were on the radar, and a trip to India was going to be her next destination.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is....probably the worst chapter of any fanfiction I have ever done. I've portrayed rape in RPGs with my girlfriend (at her suggestion, oddly enough...) and even then I was uncomfortable. I promise that from here out, things will be mutual and consensual, and that Moira is the only woman that this is happening to in Overwatch.</p><p>I love y'all that read and comment, and y'all make this worth it. Please don't get turned off of this because of this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Simple Geometry [Symmetra]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angela arrives at the Vishkar Corporation and has to fight her way out with a new ally in Satya Vaswani. Of course things get heated when they're alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela groaned as she thrust her cock into Satya Vaswani, Vishkar’s own hard light architect. The darker skinned woman moaned as she felt her restraints being tightened around her body, her hips rolling into Angela’s.</p><p> “You enjoy that, don’t you, Satya?” she asked, her hand digging into the ass in front of her.</p><p> “Mmm…very much, Doctor,” Satya whimpered, tugging against the hard light nipple clamps that kept her pinned to the floor of Angela’s jet. She felt the clamps tug on her nipples, and the combination of the clamps, restraints on her arms and throat, and cock in her dripping pussy made her moan and whine as she wanted to experience the best orgasm of her life.</p><p> “Good girl,” Angela said, pushing a thumb against Satya’s ass, the younger woman whimpering at the feeling. Angela smirked, leaning down and nipping at Satya’s neck, her thrusts speeding up.</p><p> Satya moaned out, the pleasure in her body dragging her mind back to hours ago, after first meeting the doctor in Vishkar’s field office.</p><p> **************</p><p> <em>Earlier that afternoon</em></p><p>
  <em>Vishkar Corporation Conference Room</em>
</p><p>“Thank you for visiting us, Dr. Ziegler,” a man said as he escorted Angela into the room. “We are humbled by Overwatch’s Guardian Angel coming to our corporation.”</p><p> Angela smiled, taking a seat at the table and setting her staff against the wood. “I was fascinated by the favela project. I wanted to see it first hand, as someone who dabbles in new sciences. This hard light technology is fascinating, and I want to make sure, as does my commander, that it doesn’t hurt anyone. Tell me, Sanjay, would I be able to speak to the lead on your project?”</p><p> “Ms. Vaswani? Of course,” Sanjay said with a smile. “I’ll have to pull her from the project in order to bring her to speak to you, as she’s currently working on overseeing the construction long distance. Just give me half an hour and I’ll have her here to speak with you.” He made his way to the door, stopping and turning. “if there’s anything that you wish to have in the meantime, do not hesitate to ask the receptionist Omnic.”</p><p> Angela smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Sanjay. I’ll keep that in mind,” she said. She watched the Vishkar employee walk out, and she grabbed her computer, setting up a scan that she was shown by Winston to search for bugs or listening devices in the room. Once she was satisfied with the results, she sat down and opened her recording again.</p><p> <em>Dr. Angela Ziegler HEGZ</em></p><p>
  
  <em>January 5, 2077</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I’m currently sitting in the conference room of the Vishkar Corporation. I’m about to meet with the head of the Favela development in Rio, a Satya Vaswani. My research on her on the flight was surprisingly scarce, even for a company of this size. I am hopeful she’ll be able to give me insight on the project and how the technology works. Seeing as what I’ve done to myself is considered a “scientific breakthrough”, this hard light technology could be the thing that helps to save the world.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Unfortunately, my stomach is in knots. Sanjay, my “guide” through the office, as well as several other humans and Omnics, looked at me like a leper. Sanjay did his best to hide it, but I knew better when I caught a glimpse of his eyes scanning me for a weakness or a weak point. I’ll have to watch myself while I’m here. I don’t trust this man as far as I could throw him, and that is not very reassuring. I have to hope that I’m wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>If I’m not, I hope that Ms. Vaswani isn’t involved in the darker side of her corporation. I’d like, for once, to just meet a person and not have the worst things happen.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I can hear their footsteps and a discussion. I’ll continue this at a later time in my trip.</em>
</p><p>Angela shut off the recording and quickly stashed her tablet away, drumming her fingers on the table absentmindedly, hoping to throw off any worries. She looked over as the door opened, and her eyes fell on a gorgeous woman, black hair pushed back by her hard light glasses, metal left arm and leggings under her dress that accentuated her thighs, a sight Angela thought of as caramel.</p><p> “Dr. Angela Ziegler, may I present Satya Vaswani. She is our best hard light architect and the head of our favela project in Brazil,” Sanjay said.</p><p> Angela smiled as she stood and walked around the table, holding her hand out. “Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Vaswani.”</p><p> Satya shook Angela’s hand quickly, nodding her head. “And you, Doctor. Sanjay, I must really get back to work—”</p><p> “Nonsense. The project is fine without you for a while. Please, sit and talk with the doctor. I’m sure you’ll get along,” Sanjay said, walking out of the room with a smile. As the doors closed, her smirked and tapped a button on his phone, signaling his higher-ups.</p><p> Satya sighed, shaking her head softly before she sat down, watching Angela sit across from her. “If I may start with a question, Doctor. Why are you here?”</p><p> Angela smiled softly. “I’m here because my commanders in Overwatch are curious about Hard Light, and it’s applications in the field. With the Favela being built and made entirely out of the substance, we were curious as to what other applications it could make.”</p><p> Satya nodded, her palm on her metallic left arm glowing. “Anything. It can be made to literally create <em>anything</em>, Doctor. From something as complex as a multi-storied favela to a simple cube,” she said, forming a cube and setting it on the table. “Or a defense wall, a battle station. Or even a medical station if we were inclined to make one if it was needed. It is all limited by what the architect can do.”</p><p> Angela’s tablet beeped, and she quickly pulled it out and looked at the screen. Her eyes widened as her blood ran cold, and she pulled her gun from the holster on her thigh. “Does that include defense turrets and quick ways to leave if things get dicey?” she asked, looking up at Satya.</p><p> Satya cocked an eyebrow, standing up slowly and looking at Angela. “Yes. Why?” she asked, her eyes never leaving the gun in Angela’s hand.</p><p> “Your boss is bringing Talon agents to the conference room,” the doctor said, tucking the tablet away before getting up, looking at the door. “I knew I didn’t trust him. I wish I’d have seen this earlier.”</p><p> Satya’s eyes widened, and she quickly spun her hands together, forming small wall mounted turrets that stuck beside the door. “They will not attack Vishkar Personnel,” she said. “How do you know he is going to attack?”</p><p> “I may have hacked into the cameras and was keeping tabs on him,” Angela said, narrowing her eyes as the door opened. “Sanjay.”</p><p> “Dr. Ziegler, you really should not have come here,” Sanjay said with a smirk, raising his own gun and pointing it at Angela. “Overwatch sending their most trusted doctor to us after O’Deorain went missing? It’s suspicious.” The Talon soldiers flanked him, keeping out of the door.</p><p> “Oh, Moira didn’t go missing. I know <em>exactly </em>where she is, and she’s doing her new duty to society,” Angela said, narrowing her eyes as she aimed at Sanjay.</p><p> Satya moved and stood in front of Angela, the barrel of Sanjay’s gun taking aim at her. “Enough, Sanjay.”</p><p> “Get out of my way, Satya,” Sanjay said. He walked into the room and turned, firing at the turrets, causing them to short out and disappear. He reached out, grabbing Satya’s arm to try and wrench her away. “You’re innocent in this!”</p><p> “Innocent like the civilians near the favela when you ordered it to be bombed? Innocent like the girl you disfigured because she happened to be where you wanted to build!?” Satya twisted away from Sanjay, losing her footing before stumbling back into Angela, the doctor catching her. She felt her ass push back into the blonde’s crotch, a bulge pushed against her ass. <em>“Is that--?” </em>she thought, her eyes wide. “Thank you, Doctor.”</p><p> Angela nodded, helping Satya stand before she took aim again and fired at the Talon soldiers, watching their bodies hit the ground. “It’s over, Sanjay. You lose.”</p><p> “Oh, no,” Sanjay said, narrowing his eyes. “Not a chance.” He fired, shooting Satya in the shoulder and knocking her to the ground before he stepped back. “It isn’t over yet.” He turned and ran, disappearing down the hallway.</p><p> Angela holstered her gun and knelt down, her staff in hand as she started healing Satya’s wound. “Why protect me?” she asked, looking down at the younger woman. “You don’t know me, Satya.” She reached out and grabbed the bullet as the slug ejected out of Satya’s shoulder, watching the wound close itself up.</p><p> “I know of Talon’s exploits and the hell they bring to the planet. I also know of the people you have saved, Doctor, and…how you’ve given much for a world that seems to turn its back on you when you are in that uniform,” Satya said, sitting up with Angela’s help before standing. “I was taken as a child by Vishkar, my abilities harnessed and used by them, and now more clearly for Talon. I want to make up for that.”</p><p> Angela nodded, biting her lip. “Well…Overwatch could use a woman like you.”</p><p> Satya nodded, watching as Angela walked back around to the other side of the table to start gathering her things. “Doctor? One question.”</p><p> “Hm?” Angela asked.</p><p> “When I pulled away from Sanjay…and crashed into you. What did I feel?” the architect asked.</p><p> Angela sighed, looking down at her crotch and chuckling. “An experiment gone horribly right,” she said. “I can show you, but not here.”</p><p> Satya nodded with a bit of a smile. “If I’m joining you at Overwatch, I assume you have a plane or a transport of some kind.”</p><p> “My personal jet,” Angela said. “I can meet you there in an hour. Give you time to finish things out here and gather some belongings. You’ll be able to find it, the tail has 4NG3L on it.”</p><p> “Angel. Who thought of that?” Satya asked with a bemused smile.</p><p> “My friend Lena,” Angela said. “She thought it was hilarious.” She smiled and shook her head, pulling her bag up. “I will see you in an hour or so, Satya.”</p><p> An hour later, Angela looked over as Satya walked onto the jet, a small bag in hand. The other woman set the bag down, the side of the plane closing as the engines ignited.</p><p> “Welcome aboard,” Angela said with a smile. “Here. I’ll take that and stash it with mine.” She took Satya’s bag and put it in an overhead compartment, watching the other woman look around the plane. “You seemed rather interested in what I’m hiding, Satya.”</p><p> “Professional curiosity?” the younger woman asked with a small smile. “I’m not…well versed in the ways of sexual expression. My autism and being raised by Vishkar basically prevented me from learning much about it outside of the occasional reference in a book I would read.”</p><p> “Well, if I can help, I will,” Angela said. “What would you like to know?”</p><p> Satya bit her lip, a small blush creeping up her face. “I want to see it. Please.” She sat down and watched as Angela stood in front of her, the doctor’s hands undoing her skirt and tossing it aside. The bulge was more prominent now, and Satya couldn’t help licking her lips.</p><p> Angela slid her leggings down, hooking her thumbs in her underwear and pulling them down at the same time, her cock springing free and standing at attention. “Well?”</p><p> Satya reached out slowly, hesitating. “It…” She licked her lips, her throat feeling dry as she saw it for the first time in her life. “It’s glorious.”</p><p> “You can touch, darling,” Angela said, reaching out and taking Satya’s hand, guiding her to her cock.</p><p> Satya’s hand wrapped around Angela’s cock, slowly starting to pump her hand along the shaft. Her eyes never left the cock, feeling it pulse in her hand as she moved her hand. She licked her lips, mesmerized as she stared.</p><p> Angela smiled, reaching down and taking Satya’s headpiece off, setting it aside and running her hand in the other woman’s hair softly. “You can do more than that, Satya,” she said. “Taste it.”</p><p> Satya nodded, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out, licking along Angela’s cock before taking the head in her mouth. She heard Angela gasp, her eyes looking up at the doctor as she took the cock into her mouth. She moaned around the shaft, starting to bob back and forth.</p><p> Moaning softly, Angela’s hand threaded into Satya’s hair, guiding the younger woman along her cock. “Damn, Satya…are you sure you’ve never done this?” she asked, biting her lip as she looked down at her new cocksucker. “You’re amazing…”</p><p> Satya smiled, pulling back and licking her lips. “This is my first time. I told you, being in Vishkar does not leave much time for personal attachments or connections. All I know is what I have researched on my own,” she said. She let go of Angela and undid her dress, letting it fall around her knees, leaving her topless and clad in a pair of black panties.</p><p> “Wow,” Angela said, taking Satya’s hands and dragging her to her feet. She kissed the brown-skinned woman, feeling Satya’s arms around her neck, their tits pressed together. She gasped and moaned as she felt Satya’s legs clamp around her cock, feeling the other woman’s wetness through the panties as Satya started moving against her. “I’m going to have fun with you.”</p><p> “Oh, please do, Doctor,” Satya said, never slowing her hips as she continued teasing Angela.</p><p> Angela smirked, lifting Satya up before placing her on a table, reaching down and ripping the panties off of her before kissing her again. She dipped her fingers down, teasing Satya slowly and making the other woman whimper. “I could tease you all flight. But it’s only six hours. I’d rather spend that time making you cum,” she said.</p><p>Satya nodded, biting her lip and moaning softly. She held her hands up, twisting them and making a pair of hard light nipple clamps appear in her hands. “Please, Doctor…”</p><p> Angela smiled, taking the clamps. “Oh, Satya. You are going to be very much fun,” she said. She teased Satya’s nipples, making them hard before attaching the clamps, tugging lightly.</p><p> “Ah!” Satya moaned, trying to resist tugging against Angela. She laid back on the table as her legs spread, feeling Angela teasing her with her cock. “Angela, please…”</p><p> “Tell me what you want, darling,” Angela said. “Exactly what you want.” She rubbed her cock against Satya’s dripping cunt, teasing her clit slowly, dragging out the pleasure on both sides.</p><p> Satya moaned as she looked up at Angela, trying to still her hips as she gyrated against the older woman. “Fuck…fuck me,” she said. “I want your cock in me, Angela. I want to feel it! Please, stop teasing me and fuck me!”</p><p> Angela smirked, sliding into Satya and giving the whimpering woman what she wanted. “Fuck, you are so tight,” she moaned, leaning down and kissing Satya, feeling the other woman’s legs around her waist.</p><p> As Angela fucked her, Satya started thinking of new things to try with her hard light abilities. She absentmindedly formed a length of rope as she felt Angela slamming into her deeper, their hips meeting on each thrust.</p><p> Angela saw the rope, taking it from Satya and pulling out of her, lowering the other woman to the ground. “Attach the nipple clamps to the floor and let me tie you up,” she said, smacking Satya’s ass and making her moan.</p><p> Satya nodded, panting as she formed connections for the clamps to attach to, letting them connect and feeling Angela tying her legs and weaving the rope expertly over her body and between her tits, her arms pinned behind her. Her legs were spread wide, cunt dripping into the floor. “Angela…”</p><p> Angela smiled, tugging on the ropes lightly and making Satya gasp as one strand dug into her clit. She slid back into the other woman, tightening her hand in the rope and wrapping one hand around her throat softly. “I want to see you cum,” she said, tugging the rope sliding against Satya’s clit. “Cum on my cock and I’ll give you what you want.”</p><p> Satya moaned, her eyes rolling up into her head as she screamed out. She came hard around Angela’s cock, panting as she felt the doctor’s thrusts speed up. “Fuck…oh, fuck…” she moaned.</p><p> Angela smiled, releasing Satya’s neck and squeezing her ass again. “I cannot wait to fuck your ass.” She drove her hips into Satya’s, biting her lip. “I’m going to cum, darling…fuck…”</p><p> “Inside…inside me, please…” Satya whispered. “I want to feel your cum, Angela…” She thrust back against the doctor, trying to get as much of the blonde’s cock in her as possible. “Please…”</p><p> Angela nodded, gripping Satya’s restraints tighter and speeding her hips up. She slammed into the brunette once more, moaning as she felt herself cum, painting Satya’s cunt. She fell forward slightly, her head against Satya’s shoulder, feeling the younger woman cumming around her again.</p><p> “Oh, my God…” Satya whispered, whimpering as her hard light faded away, leaving her free to collapse to the floor, Angela’s weight against her back, cock still lodged inside of her. “I never want to lose that feeling…”</p><p> “You won’t, Satya,” Angela said, reaching under the other woman and squeezing her tits, making Satya moan. “You won’t lose any of this. I swear to you, darling. You’ll fit in with my other girls.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...Mercy's basically making a harem at this point. Meet a girl, fuck their brains out, make them a loyal cock worshiper. Not a bad gig, honestly. :D</p><p>And two chapters in one month?! What is this motivation?! Now...chapters in March may be a little slow. Another ship I love with all my heart has a dedicated week coming up and I need to work on those when it gets closer. If all goes according to plan (and at this point I'm going by the skin of my teeth here...) I should have Ashe done and dusted and posted up by the 17th, maybe earlier.</p><p>If it's earlier....maybe a one off "extra" chapter of the Mercy's Angels passing around the strap-on Angie cock? Mmm...who knows!</p><p>GLad y'all keep reading and sharing it out. Love y'all! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Supplemental #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days since bringing Satya to Overwatch. Angela introduced her to the Commander, being in charge of showing the younger woman around. When Angela brought Satya to her quarters, it started a new chain reaction of debauchery in the ranks.</p><p> Hana was currently on her knees, thighs spread and pussy pushed into Moira’s mouth, the cum-driven former scientist eagerly lapping at the younger woman’s dripping cunt. Satya was spearing her own hard-light cock into Moira, adding to the doctor’s pleasures.</p><p> Angela ran her hand through Amélie’s hair, her cock in the violet woman’s mouth. “Honestly, I feel like I need a chart to keep track of all of you,” she said, moaning as Amélie swirled her tongue. “Mmm…”</p><p> Amélie smiled, looking up at Angela and slipping back, the cock slipping out of her mouth. “Well, <em>Cherie</em>, it’s not like it’s hard to keep track. Your mind-broken pet on the ground, the new enforcer who keeps Hana in her place, and me,” she said. “It’d be harder if we had Lena and Emily.”</p><p> “That is true,” Angela said. “And I do have difficulties keeping up with just the four of you. Thankfully, Satya is skilled in her hard light creations.”</p><p> “Mmm…they are delightful,” Amélie said, licking Angela’s cock and taking it back into her mouth. She bobbed her head and moaned around the shaft, making Angela shudder.</p><p> “Also a good way to keep you all occupied while I’m not here,” Angela said, thrusting into Amélie’s mouth softly.</p><p> “I do my best, Angela,” Satya said, looking over as she tightened her hand around a string connected to a hard light clit ring on Moira. “And this one obeys wonderfully.”</p><p> “Ah…an incident I didn’t mean to cause,” Angela said. “I went after her in a fit of rage and revenge, and I accidentally broke her mind. All she thinks of now is my cock or my cum, and getting it from several sources keeps her busy.”</p><p> Hana giggled, pinching her nipples as she rode Moira’s face. “She’s gotten better at eating pussy, Angie. That’s at least an upside,” she said with a grin. She slid one hand down and fisted Moira’s hair, grinding her cunt on the Irish woman’s face. “Dig that tongue deeper, whore.”</p><p> Angela shook her head, smiling softly as she felt Amélie pull back. She groaned as her friend stroked the cock and made her cum, moaning out as she covered Amélie’s face in white cum. “My God, Amélie,” she moaned, falling back into her chair and moaning.</p><p> “Delicious,” Amélie said, licking her lips. She got up and walked over to Hana, ass wiggling from side to side as she did. She kissed the younger woman, Hana giggling into her lips as she tasted Angela’s cum. “Don’t think I’d exclude you, darling.”</p><p> “Better not,” Hana said, scooping some of the cum off of Amélie’s face, looking down at Moira and teasing her. “Do you want this?”</p><p> Moira moaned into Hana’s pussy, nodding as she tongued the younger woman. “Please!” she begged as Hana climbed off of her face, her mouth and cheeks glistening in Hana’s cunt juices.</p><p> Hana smiled, sliding her finger into Moira’s mouth, the scientist’s tongue swirling her digit and savoring Angela’s cum. “More…please….”</p><p> “You’ll get more later,” Satya said, slapping Moira’s ass as she fucked her deeper.</p><p> Angela sat up and smiled. She walked out of the bedroom as she pulled a robe on, heading for the fridge. Cracking open a bottle of juice, she poured herself some and listened to the sounds of hard sex coming from her room, shaking her head. “I have a harem,” she said with a chuckle. “Oh, Genji would love this, wouldn’t he?”</p><p> Her phone rang, breaking her out of her thoughts before she grabbed the device. Cocking an eyebrow, she saw the name on it before answering.</p><p> “Jesse McCree. What do I owe this call?” Angela asked.</p><p> <em>“Well, Doc, you know I wouldn’t call unless I needed backup. I been doin’ some recon out here in Arizona, scopin’ out the old Deadlock facilities. Well, wouldn’t you know that the old gang pulled a heist. Blew up a train and took its cargo.”</em></p><p>“Surely you don’t need my help for a simple train robbery,” Angela said. “Last I knew, Jesse, you could take out all of Deadlock with your eyes shut.”</p><p> <em>“Angela, it ain’t just a train robbery. IT’s who was on that train,” </em>Jesse said. <em>“I been trackin’ this cargo for a year and a half. It ain’t just some priceless trinket Ashe and the others could get their hands on.”</em></p><p>Angela set her glass down, standing up and looking out of the window at the ocean below. Her heart raced, and she knew she’d regret asking the next questions. “Jesse, what was on that train?”</p><p> <em>“Echo.”</em></p><p>Angela’s heart stopped and fell into her stomach. <em>Echo. </em>It couldn’t be. Mina Liao’s masterpiece? Her most advanced AI design ever, on a cargo train in the middle of the Arizona desert and blown up by the Deadlocks?</p><p> “I’ll be there as fast as possible, Jesse. Just keep an eye on the Deadlock Gang. I’ll bring some sniper backup just in case we need it,” Angela said.</p><p> <em>“You got it, Doc. I’ll see you soon.”</em></p><p> Angela hung up the phone, biting her lip before she walked back into the bedroom. “Amélie. Get your things and get ready. We’re going on mission, and I’ll need your help.”</p><p> “With what, Angela?” Amélie asked, looking over as she rode Hana’s face, her hands knotted in the younger woman’s pigtails.</p><p> “The Deadlock Gang has Echo in their possession. Jesse McCree called me just now, and we’re going to help him get her back.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're heading to good Ol' Route 66 next chapter, boys and girls! Ashe is a character I have waited to get to since I started this. So glad we're getting to my main. XD</p><p>So, I have a question. Would y'all like to see a spinoff focused on the girls in the growning harem? Like little side stories about what they get up to when Angela's not around to supervise or give them a hard dicking. Just yes or no, lemme know in the comments.</p><p>I hope to have a full chapter up by the end of the month. Things are a little up in the air right now but I'm hopeful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Wild West NIght [Ashe]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angela and Amélie go to Arizona to help McCree recover a valuable Overwatch asset. Ashe tries to stop them...y'all know how this gonna turn out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela sighed as she sat back in the seat on the plane, looking up at Amélie as she rode her cock. Despite trying to keep from doing anything else wrong in the jet, because she knew the Omnics that cleaned it at the Overwatch base were talking, she couldn’t stop the blue sniper from taking what she wanted.</p><p> “Seriously, Amélie, I’m trying to make a recording,” Angela moaned, her hips rolling up into Amélie’s despite her protests. “You are insatiable, woman.”</p><p> “Your fault, <em>Cherie</em>,” Amélie said with a moan, rolling her hips against Angela’s and feeling the cock in her throbbing. “I enjoy it so much. I’m starting to get envious of all the girls I have to share it with.”</p><p> “It is a problem,” Angela said, grabbing Amelie’s tits and resigning herself to the fact that she was just as much a victim of her own design as she was the instigator. “I’m starting to think I should find a way to remove it.”</p><p> “Don’t you dare,” Amélie moaned, her fingers moving to her clit as she kept getting Angela’s cock inside of her. “You do, you’ll break a lot of girls’ hearts. And you know you can’t resist us.”</p><p> “That’s the sad part!” Angela moaned, thrusting into Amélie and feeling herself cum. The blue-skinned woman shuddered around the doctor’s cock, Angela’s head falling against Amélie’s shoulder. “Satisfied, darling?”</p><p> Amélie nodded, whimpering as she slowly slid off of the cock, cum leaking from her pussy as she collapsed beside Angela on the bench. “How much longer?”</p><p> “An hour,” Angela said, looking at her tablet. “Clean up and rest, check your rifle. I need you perched the moment we land.”</p><p> “Mmmhmm,” Amélie said, sitting up and grabbing her skintight bodysuit from the floor and pulling it on, shuddering at the feel of the cold fabric against her pussy. “Fuck…”</p><p> Angela chuckled, putting her skirt down after tucking her softening shaft away. She grabbed her tablet and opened another file, sighing softly.</p><p> <em>Dr. Angela Ziegler HEGZ</em></p><p>
  
  <em>January 12, 2078</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I’m en route with Am</em>
  <em>élie to Arizona at the moment at Jesse McCree’s request. It appears after a couple of years of searching, he’s finally found Dr. Mina Liao’s last project, Echo, and wants us to bring her back to Overwatch. I know of Jesse’s fondness for the AI, having been her bodyguard while Dr. Liao worked on her. I just hope Jesse knows what he’s doing.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>We’re targeting the Deadlock Gang, Jesse’s old gang, led by Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, or Calamity Ashe as she was called in the papers a decade ago. Deadlock isn’t so tough on their own, but if enough of them get in one spot, it could spell trouble. Especially if Ashe unleashes BOB, a massive Omnic Butler that does whatever she wants. I hope that we can settle this and walk away with Echo without a fight, but I know better than to wish for that.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I also know, based on how the last several months have gone, that it won’t be a fight we have. This penis seems to have a mind of its own, and it makes it difficult to do my job otherwise. I have to be secreting some kind of pheromone that makes me irresistible or makes women drawn to me, as I’ve had several women in the shops around the base offer money to sleep with them. Further research will have to be done on this.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>We’re roughly forty minutes from landing near Jesse’s location. I hope things will be fine. I can’t promise myself, or even Am</em>
  <em>élie that they will be. I just have to keep hoping.</em>
</p><p>She shut the recording, looking over and seeing Amélie cleaning her rifle. “Is it still in working order?”</p><p> “Of course. This seems to be the only thing I can keep working, other than your cock, darling,” the French woman said with a smirk.</p><p> Angela snickered softly, shaking her head. “Some days, I do not know what to do with you girls,” she said. She looked over as the tablet beeped, seeing they were less then a half hour out from landing. “When we land, I need you to find a vantage point that’ll allow you to see everything. I’ll meet with Jesse, and hopefully we can get Echo back without it turning into an incident.”</p><p> “Though we both know, Angela, that you’ll end up fucking Ashe at some point,” Amélie said with a smirk, putting her gun back together. She removed the bullets from the magazine, digging into her bag and taking a case out, setting it on the table.</p><p> “What’s that?” Angela asked.</p><p> “Something I borrowed from your lab. Ana’s sleep rounds. If I can get a good angle on Ashe, I can hit her with this and knock her out. It will give McCree time to take out the rest of Deadlock and secure Echo while we secure Ashe,” Amélie said. “What do you think?”</p><p> “…I forgot I had those. Would seriously come in handy when Hana gets too cum drunk to think,” Angela laughed. “Good thinking, Amélie.”</p><p> Half an hour later the plane landed, and Angela grabbed her Caduceus Staff, flying out of the jet and hearing Amélie behind her, grappling up and taking off. After a minute in the air, she dropped down and landed behind Jesse, Amélie landing beside her. “Jesse.”</p><p> Turning, Jesse McCree smiled as he looked at the two women. “Well, ain’t y’all a sight for sore eyes,” he said. He chuckled when Angela hugged him, patting her back. “Angie, it’s been way too long.”</p><p> “It truly has, Jesse,” she said with a smile. “Any update?”</p><p> “I scoped out the base, know where they’re keepin’ Echo. I can show Amélie a good vantage while we go in to get her,” Jesse said.</p><p> “I’m sure I can find a good one, cowboy,” Amélie said with a smirk. She grappled up and jumped onto the roof of a nearby building, laying down and setting her scope. “Ready when you both are, Angela.”</p><p> Angela nodded before shaking her head. “We have a plan, Jesse. We’ll distract them while you go get Echo. We have Ana’s sleep darts loaded into Amélie’s gun, so we can knock her out,” she said.</p><p> “Good. Let’s get to it,” Jesse said, leading Angela down the street. “They got alarms all over the place, so they’ll see us, and they’ll come runnin’.”</p><p> The two walked down the street, Angela looking around as she kept her hand on her gun holstered to her hip. As they walked, the alarms went off, filling the street with blaring noise as the Deadlock Gang rushed out and surrounded them.</p><p> “Well, boys. Long time no see,” Jesse laughed, looking around as he turned to see all of the humans and Omnics surrounding them. “Where’s the boss?”</p><p> “She’s on her way. She wants us to deal with you first,” one of the gang said, drawing his gun. “Too bad you and that blonde ain’t gonna have a chance to fight back.”</p><p> A shot rang out, the one talking dropping to the ground. “Too bad for you we brought a friend,” Angela said, smirking as she drew her Staff, getting ready to use it. She looked around as the rest of the Gang drew their guns, knowing they stuck their foot into it.</p><p> “Enough!” a new voice yelled. Walking out of the base, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe shouldered her rifle, BOB walking out behind her. “Jesse motherfucking McCree. What the hell brings you back here?”</p><p> “I just want the case, Ashe. Contents in it’s somethin’ important, and we can do this without more bloodshed,” Jesse said.</p><p> “You really think I’m gonna just give that case back to you?” Ashe asked, walking forward and getting in Jesse’s face. “Whatever’s in it, it’ll be worth a goddamn fortune.”</p><p> “Ashe, you know I don’t lie about shit like this. Just give me the case and I’ll make sure you get a payout,” Jesse said.</p><p> Ashe laughed, backhanding McCree. “You’re still a naïve tool, McCree.”</p><p> Angela looked behind her, tapping her ear softly. “Ashe. Let me enhance the offer,” she said. “That case, it’s an Overwatch project from before the fall. If we could just have it, I will give you three quarters of a million dollars. Please.”</p><p> Ashe turned and walked over to Angela, smirking. “Do you even have it, Angel?’</p><p> “I have something,” Angela said. A shot rang out, a sleep dart sticking out of Ashe’s neck. “A sniper trained to put you to sleep.”</p><p> “Oh…that’s under…handed….” Ashe groaned, falling against Angela before passing out.</p><p> Angela lifted Ashe, looking at the rest of the Deadlock Gang. “All of you are going to be charged with accessory to theft of Overwatch property. That is a lot of years in jail. Add that to all of your other crimes, you’re all looking at life or longer.” The rest of the Gang scattered, taking off over hills and rooftops.</p><p> BOB stomped over, adjusting Jesse’s hat and holding his hand out. “Mighty kind of you, BOB,” Jesse said. “Angie, I’ll catch up later.”</p><p> Angela nodded. “I’ll be at the Jet,” she said. She walked down the street, knowing she’d have a few minutes before the sleep dart wore off, having a wicked idea for how to make Ashe comply with her. She reached up and smacked the outlaw’s ass, smirking as she did. “Nice and tight.”</p><p> Walking into the jet, Angela set Ashe in the chair beside the door and cuffed her hands in front of her, looking over as Amélie walked in. “Well, darling. Do you want to have some fun?” Angela asked, sitting down and pushing her skirt up as she fished her cock out of her lace panties. “Convince the outlaw to have some fun?”</p><p> Amélie smiled, setting her rifle down and unzipping her bodysuit, kneeling down and taking the blonde’s cock in hand. “Don’t mind if I do,” she said, opening her mouth and starting to suck.</p><p> Angela moaned softly, threading her hand in Amélie’s hair. She looked down at the blue-skinned sniper, feeling her cock hardening in her mouth. “Damn…” she moaned, her head falling back. “Out of everyone…you are the best cocksucker, darling.”</p><p> Amélie giggled, pulling the cock out of her mouth and licking the shaft from base to tip, her hand teasing Angela’s balls softly. “And you love it,” she said, licking her lips.</p><p> A little bit later, Ashe mumbled as she woke up, shaking her head softly. She blinked and looked around, trying to figure out her location. Her head snapped up as she heard moaning, eyes landing on Angela and Amélie, the blue woman bouncing on Angela’s lap facing her.</p><p> “What the hell!?” Ashe snarled, struggling against her handcuffs. “The fuck!?”</p><p> Amélie laughed and moaned, rolling her hips as Angela thrust up into her. “Mmm…good morning, Ashe,” she said, whimpering as Angela slammed deeper into her.</p><p> “The hell!? Thought Overwatch’s big doc was a woman,” Ashe said, eyes glued to the cock buried in Amélie’s dripping cunt. “What the fuck’s goin’ on?!”</p><p> Angela reached up and squeezed Amélie’s tits, pinching her nipples as she thrust into the other woman. “It’s the result of an experiment, Ashe,” she said, making Amélie moan. “Answer me truthfully, Ashe. When was the last time you were laid?”</p><p> “Ain’t none of your damn business!” Ashe yelled, hopping out of the chair. “Got that, bitch!?”</p><p> Amélie rolled her eyes, getting up off of Angela’s cock and dropping to her knees, taking the shaft in hand before she put it back in her mouth, sucking her own juices off of it. “Mmm…so good,” she moaned, digging her fingers into herself.</p><p> Ashe’s eyes were glued again to Angela’s cock, the white-haired woman unconsciously licking her lips. “How fuckin’ big is that thing?”</p><p> “Just less than nine inches,” Angela said, thrusting into Amélie’s mouth. “You’re welcome to join us if you agree to stop being such a bitch. Anger problems is a side effect of irregular sexual gratification. Answer me one thing and I’ll let you have this cock. When was the last time you had proper sex?”</p><p> Ashe growled, trying to tug apart the cuffs as she slumped back in the chair. “Last time was…fuck…months ago? Did a round with the men in the gang, ain’t none of them long lastin’. Quick shots the whole damn lot of them. Left me with blue beans…”</p><p> “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Angela asked, Amélie laughing around her cock. “Mm…unlike this.” She pulled out of Amélie’s mouth, smirking at Ashe. “Well?”</p><p> Ashe licked her lips again, seeing the cock bobbing in front of her. “Mmm…fine. But then you’re lettin’ me go.”</p><p> “Oh, <em>Cherie,</em> after she’s done, you won’t want to leave,” Amélie said, sitting up on the couch and starting to play with her pussy slowly. “Trust me.”</p><p> Angela undid Ashe’s cuffs, tossing them on the table as the other woman stood up. “Get on your knees,” she said.</p><p> Ashe grabbed Angela’s cock, stroking it slowly. “Don’t tell me what to do. Just because you got the cock, that don’t mean you’re the one givin’ the orders,” she said. She undid her vest with one hand, tossing it into the chair as it fell off of her shoulders, pulling her tie off before popping open the buttons to her white shirt. She dropped down to her knees and gave Angela’s cock a lick, tasting Amélie as well as Angela for the first time.</p><p> Angela tossed Ashe’s hat into the chair on top of her clothes, feeling the other woman start to suck on her cock. “Mmm….that feels good,” she moaned softly, thrusting her hips into Ashe’s face, making her cock go deeper.</p><p> Bobbing her head back and forth in time with Angela’s thrusts, Ashe slid her hand down into her pants, teasing her wet pussy slowly, feeling how soaked her panties were after just a few minutes of blowing a big cock. “Fuck,” she moaned, pulling back and looking up at Angela. “That’s bigger than anything I’ve taken in a long time, Doc.”</p><p> Angela smiled, looking down at Ashe. “Well, keep going, darling. I didn’t tell you to stop,” she said, grabbing Ashe’s head and thrusting in again.</p><p> “Angela, are you--?” Amélie asked, her fingers buried in her pussy, thumb teasing her clit slowly.</p><p> “Maybe. Depends on if she’s good or not,” Angela said. As she watched Ashe continue to suck her cock, Angela felt her body starting to tighten up, knowing that her first load was coming quickly. She thrust into Ashe’s mouth, biting her lip and moaning softly. “Ashe—”</p><p> “Do it. I like tastin’ cum in my mouth,” Ashe said, licking Angela’s cock before she started sucking again. She looked up at Angela and smirked around her cock.</p><p> “Ashe…damn it,” Angela growled. “I wanted to avoid—fuck!” She drove her hips into Ashe’s mouth, flooding the platinum blonde’s mouth with her cum. “Goddamn it…”</p><p> Ashe moaned as she felt Angela cumming in her mouth, sucking harder as she did. She swallowed and licked her lips, a tingling in her stomach surging to her pussy. She licked Angela’s cock, looking up at the blonde and smiling. “Mmm…that was good,” she said. “Got anymore for me, baby?” she asked, her free hand still moving under her pants.</p><p> Angela sighed, knowing what happened with Ashe. She reached down and dragged Ashe to her feet, throwing her on the couch beside Amélie. Angela walked up and undid Ashe’s belt before tugging her pants down around her ankles, panties following. She watched the other woman fingering herself, and she slapped Ashe’s ass. “I didn’t tell you to masturbate, slut,” she said. She pulled Ashe’s hand away from her cunt, flipping the cowgirl onto her stomach and spreading her legs. “Beg for a good fuck.”</p><p> Ashe moaned, wiggling her hips as she felt Angela behind her. “Mmm…please, please fuck me,” she said. “I haven’t had good dick in <em>months, </em>and I need it! Don’t make me wait!”</p><p> Angela smiled, spreading Ashe’s ass and getting a look at her dripping pussy and tight little ass. “Hmm…it’s tempting to leave you like this. Dripping and begging for cock,” she said. “But, since you did what I asked and asked me so nicely to fuck you, I’ll oblige.” She slid her cock into Ashe, gripping the slightly older woman’s hips and starting to drive into her. “Fuck, you’re tight…”</p><p> “Oh, god, that feels good,” Ashe moaned, biting her lip as she rocked back on Angela. The feeling of the younger woman’s cock in her pussy felt like heaven, fireworks going off behind her eyes as she felt full for the first time in months.</p><p> The two women moved in unison, Angela pulling out as Ashe lurched forward, both women meeting the others thrusts on the return stroke. Angela leaned forward and grabbed Ashe’s tits, pinching her nipples and tugging as she did. She thrust harder into Ashe, feeling the older woman’s pussy tightening around her cock.</p><p> “How…are you…so fucking <em>good…</em>” Ashe moaned, eyes rolling back in her head as she felt Angela’s assault on her nipples continue, the blonde’s cock slamming deeper into her.</p><p> “Practice,” Angela said, moving one hand down to tease Ashe’s clit. “Several women over the course of the day for the last few months. Ever since experimenting on myself and growing my cock.” She slammed into Ashe, moving her other hand off of the cowgirl’s tit and tugging at her hair, Ashe moaning out happily as she did. “Oh, found a kink for the cowgirl.” She tightened her hand and pulled Ashe’s head back, moaning as Ashe’s cunt tightened around her cock.</p><p> “Fuck yes!” Ashe moaned, rolling her hips and meeting Angela’s thrusts. “Fuck…gonna make me cum, Doc!”</p><p> “Do it then, you slut,” Angela said, slapping Ashe’s ass. “Cum on my cock. When I’m satisfied, then I’ll give you what you want.”</p><p> Ashe moaned and smiled as she felt Angela thrusting harder into her. She knew how close she was to finally getting a good orgasm, and she chased it as fast as she could. Her hands gripped the couch, looking over at Amélie who was sliding a dildo in and out of her own cunt, and she grinned. “Oh, you get this all the time…? Hell if I ain’t…unnh…jealous!”</p><p> Amélie smiled, thrusting the dildo into her pussy before she pushed it into Ashe’s mouth. “Well, if you’re a good girl, you’ll get the same amount of fucking in a week that we do, <em>Cherie. </em>You’ll have to share her with four other girls, but that wouldn’t be a problem for you, would it?” she asked, watching Ashe bob on the pussy coated dildo.</p><p> “Mmmnmm!” Ashe moaned, her eyes rolling back as she sucked the dildo and took Angela’s cock, feeling the doctor pounding into her deeper. She moaned out around the toy in her mouth, her pussy squirting as she came hard. Her eyes rolled back, and she slumped onto the couch, the dildo sliding out of her mouth. “Fuck…”</p><p> Angela smirked, grabbing Amélie by the ponytail and dragging the blue-skinned woman up, kissing her hard. “I’m going to fill this whore. When I do, eat her pussy while I fuck you,” she said.</p><p> “Yes, ma’am,” Amélie moaned, fingers darting over her own clit as she watched Angela’s cock drive into Ashe.</p><p> Angela slammed into Ashe one last time, pulling the cowgirl’s hips flush with hers. “Oh, fuck…” she moaned, feeling her body cum as she let loose in Ashe’s pussy. She stepped back, watching Ashe roll onto her back. “Not bad, cowgirl.”</p><p> “Mmm…fuck yes…” Ashe moaned. She gasped and moaned when she felt Amélie’s tongue against her leaking pussy, reaching down and running her fingers in the younger woman’s blue hair. “Mm...and this one knows how to eat a pussy.”</p><p> Amélie giggled, sliding her tongue against Ashe’s clit and making her buck. “Plenty of practice, darling.”</p><p> Angela smiled, slowly stroking her cock as she watched her pets in front of her. “Mm…good to be the queen,” she said.</p><p> Forty-five minutes later, Angela was sat on the couch, her cock buried in Ashe’s pussy again as the cowgirl rode her, Amélie kneeling between their legs and licking at Ashe’s clit and Angela’s cock, tasting both women. As the threesome continued, the sound of footsteps filled the air.</p><p> “Jesse,” Angela said, growling as she pushed up into Ashe.</p><p> “Let him see,” Ashe moaned, rolling her hips and crying out when Amélie tongued her clit. “Oh, right there, baby. Eat that cunt when I’m gettin’ fucked!”</p><p> Angela looked under Ashe’s arm, seeing Jesse walk onto the jet with BOB behind him. The cowboy stopped, seeing the naked forms of his friends and former gang leader in front of him, clearly all of them enjoying what was going on.</p><p> “The hell is goin’ on!?” McCree asked, staring at Ashe as she bounced on Angela’s cock, bliss on her face.</p><p> “Called a threesome, Jesse!” Ashe moaned, her head falling back as she came again, laughing as she did. “Oh, fuck yeah, that feels good!”</p><p> BOB looked at Angela and gave a thumbs up, setting a white container on the floor beside the wall. He backed up, tipping his hat and stepping back off of the jet.</p><p> “The hell…” Jesse said, blinking as he kept watching.</p><p> “There’s a new leader in town, McCree. Looks like Deadlock’s in her past,” Angela said, her balls tightening as she deposited a second load of cum into Ashe. “It’s a good thing I can’t knock her up. She’d probably make you godfather just to see the look on your face!”</p><p> “I need a fucking drink…” Jesse sighed, facepalming and shaking his head. “And a bullet to the head…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this one took a little longer then I intended. I wanted to have it out by the middle of March and things kept me from doing that. And before anyone askes: No, Echo won't be part of the harem. DOn't even know how that would work...I don't think robopussy was designed in creating Echo.</p><p>DId anyone else know that Ashe was 39? Surprised the hell out of me that Angela gets to properly bang an older woman. (And yes, I know Moira's significantly older then Angela at 48, but c'mon...) And yeah, poor Jesse got an eyeful at the end. I had the ending in mind when I started writing because I wanted BOB to be in approval of Ashe finally getting some good dick and Jesse just being in disbelief. Poor cowboy. XD</p><p>Can't promise when the next chapter's coming, but...it'll be Brigitte. And it's gonna be a fun one. Let's just say that Angela's not the only one sticking her dick in something next time. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>